KP in All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This story continues right from where "All Grown Up: Future Stoppable" left off. King Rat is starting a new mystical war and this one could be worse than the previous one of long ago! There can only be ONE ruler of them all. Who will win? Bets anyone?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), and Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake)

**Chapter 1: It Begins…**

King Rat was furious! He was absolutely livid as he had failed to dispose of Jesse once more and he still didn't have Cindy to make as his wife and mystical child experiment! He couldn't believe that Cindy had not only defeated him but also somehow survived what should have been a lethal strike, ensuring that he still had the other girl to use as a breeding machine.

It hadn't been a total loss though, for he had still managed to get what he desired. More mystical information! In the reviews from his security system, he learned that Karen was a mystical snake user and was already beginning to include plans on making her another one of his 'brides' but that was for later.

For since his plans had failed he had put out some serious green (money) into seeing if there other people who were also mystical-powered. What revealed was quite surprising in itself!

First of all, he learned that the girls were _already_ a product of a mystical person mating with someone else. This made him wonder if the power was already spread or if it would even continue into the next generation. He had wanted it to be people who were freshly imbued with the mystical power by use of an item, not genetic passing and apparently both the monkey master's children and Karen were the result of that.

Second, he learned that mystical parent of Karen's was still alive. He would table that information for later use and leverage against Karen.

Third and not least of all, was that there were **other** people, both original powered and birth-powered in the mystical world as well!

King Rat knew that he was outnumbered in the mystical department even when or if he got Karen on his side if his info about Ron, Cindy, and Mindy was correct. He knew that as much as he hated the thought of sharing the power, he would need allies.

King Rat turns and says towards a mutant rat, "Today it begins! I shall begin my war and when the dust settles, I will remain as the SUPREME mystical creature for all time!"

The mutant rat had no idea what he was talking about but he seemed so confident that he felt the only thing that was safe to do cheer him on in support.

King Rat basks in the cheering that his stupid mutant rat did even as he was certain that he didn't know why it was cheering in the first place. However, it still felt good to be cheered on by the feeble-minded. He knew that when he ruled the world with his mystical-powered fist, the whole **world** would be cheering for him as much as his mutant rat or they would suffer greatly!

He knew that there were other mystical powers out there as well but many of them remained hidden from him and yet he knew that he would need to draw them out somehow, even if some were probably like Karen, unaware of their mystical heritage and skills. He had to find some way, mystical animal detector but how? He knew he had to find some way of detecting all the others but how…?

**(Meanwhile…)**

At a museum in Mexico, a crate opens up after landing a bit too hard as it is being delivered and spills its contents out onto the ground.

A man comes up running with his hands waving rapidly over his head as he shouts loudly, "Careful! Careful! Those are very ancient, irreplaceable relics from a lost culture!"

The heavily muscled man in a yellow shirt and red cap just says in his deep voice, "Yeah sure buddy… whatever."

The museum man says, "Ohhhh… why do I even bother trying?"

The muscled man says, "That's what I was wondering buddy. I just deliver the crates, I don't do 'gentle', if you wanted that you should have hired the "Gentle Deliverers" guys."

The museum man waves his hands in the air again as he says, "I tried! They had all been hired away by someone else for some big moving project!" He sighs and says, "Can you at least try to break less stuff than usual?"

The muscled man pauses to look at him and says with a shrug, "I don't know, some of these things are pretty heavy."

The museum man says, "I'll pay you double what we're paying already for every crate of stuff you don't break."

The muscled man smiles as he says, "Consider your stuff handled with care Mr. Stone."

Stone sighs and says, "I have PhD's you know. I don't go around calling you something other than Ian Song." He pauses and says as a thought occurs to him, "Any relation to that actress?"

Ian just rolls his eyes and says, "Look, if you promise to never ask, think, or even mention that ever again. I will make sure that no more things are broken in delivery."

Stone gives him a quizzical look before he says, "Fine. But if one more thing gets wrecked, I will be asking again and you have to answer."

Ian tightens a fist and cracks some knuckles before he says, "Fine… now I'm off to finish the rest of your deliveries."

Stone sighs as Ian walks off and picks up one of the stone artifacts, which was shaped like an animal and says, "Fortunately that muscle-brained idiot didn't break you or I would have asked anyway about his relation to Brenda Song."

He opens the crate and pulls out a couple more similar items that were just like it before he says, "Come on, lets' get you out of here and away from Mr. Careless."

Stone walks down the corridor and up some stairs where he enters a very messy room in which there were other people working at cleaning and restoring priceless artifacts. He continues on past all of them and goes into another room with a vast collection of ancient reading material as well as more modern books and CD's that had material relevant to researching things.

Stone walks over to a section of the room labeled, 'Ancient Mystical Animals' and hmms in thought before he says, "Ah, here we go…"

He puts down the artifacts on a nearby table very carefully and then turns back to pull the book from the shelf. Being careful with the old book as it had been published a very, very long time ago.

Turning through the pages with care, he looks through the hand-drawn images of the many various types of mystical animals that were part of the world. There were many animals contained within its pages. Dog, Monkey, Pig, Snake, and many more for it covered all of the Zodiac animals with such detail that it not only told how they each got started but their strengths, their weaknesses, how to use or summon the powers, and more.

Stone mumbles softly as he turns the pages until he finally comes across the page with a crude sketch that looked more like a paper trace of the very thing he had on the table. He says, "Ah-ha… so that's what this is. It is so much more than another dusty paperweight."

He turns and grins in pleasure at the items scattered on the table and says, "If this book is right. You are going to be very useful in the near future. I can just tell."

**(In Japan)**

Yori is sitting with her legs crossed and while that position would be uncomfortable for most people. It was a position that she had long gotten used to as well and besides, it was so much nicer when she was doing what Ron had once described as "The Mystical Floaty Thing". She didn't smile outwardly but inwardly, her spirit self still smiled at the way Ron's spirit had remained forever youthful even despite the fact that he'd been through enough to make other people into hardened, heartless people.

She had to admire how Ron had been able to find his one true heart, soulmate, and place in the world with only the help of his very best friend. She knew that the true source of Ron's heart was more than just Kim. It was in all the friends he'd acquired through his journey and the family that he had. His children whom he would give his all, even his very life for was also a strong source of his joyful look at the world.

Yori knew that he was her friend and to her, a truly amazing guy. Still, she had been able to find her own true love and best friend as well. It made her happy to know that they had both been able to find their true purpose without losing any of who they were. She hoped nothing would ever come to challenge him and his family or truly succeed in destroying that for she would be then forced to do the honorable thing for her friend and take it upon herself to right the evil that took them.

Yori suddenly starts to feel a strong tension in the forces that made up the world. Something was happening and the world was tensing up as if worried but what could it be? She had felt a disturbance in the mystical stream before, only to find out that it had been because Cindy was fighting for new boyfriend… she pauses to smile at that as she had had a feeling that Jesse would end up with the heart of a Stoppable girl. She was just pleased to see that not only had that happened but the heart had been returned as well. Getting back to the strong sense she was feeling she says in her spirit form within the mystical stream, "What is going on? What do I feel happening?"

A glow starts to happen before her and though it had been quite some time since she had seen the glow, she recognized it immediately. She waits until the glow finishes forming and says, "Sensei!"

Glowing in spirit form was her old Sensei who ways, "You do not need to call me that and I am proud of you for how well the school has done under your tutelage."

Yori bows her head and says, "It is only because of your tutoring that I have done so well."

Sensei shakes his head and says, "While that may be partly true, it is also because of your friends that you have done so well. They have helped you to keep to the true path and never to waver in the proper course for your heart." He sighs for a moment and then says, "But I fear for the world as a course of action not seen since the days of our founder's days is beginning."

Yori did not like the sound of that and since it involved the founder of their school, and anything that serious was definitely going to involve the Stoppable family for certain. She says, "What is it Sensei? What is happening?"

Sensei knew that her old habit would be hard to kick and says, "Big trouble I am afraid, just as scythe came to destroy the last mystical one within our school, it comes again to reap once more." He pauses before he says, "A new war for supreme mystical power has begun."

Yori says, "But Ron is already supreme monkey master Sensei. Who could challenge him?" She suddenly fears something and says, "It won't be one of his children will it?"

Sensei shakes his head and says, "No, what I speak of is far worse."

Yori says, "What could be worse than him having to fight his own child?"

Sensei hmms before he says, "Good point, but what I speak of could leave Kim without any mystical people in her life."

Yori's eyes grow wide in shock and says, "What? What exactly is going on? Please tell me! What can I do?"

Sensei shakes his head and says, "I am afraid that there is little that you can do except warn the Stoppable family that they are about to get drawn into a most dangerous war. A Zodiac war, in which only the most powerful mystical animal will remain supreme over the others."

Yori says, "Surely there must be something that I can do! I owe that family much more than a simple warning!"

Sensei sighs and says, "I am afraid there is little that you or anyone can do without mystical powers. The only thing you can do is to warn them and to help train them for the upcoming battle that which they will surely face. Do not go easy for the foes that they face will not."

Yori says, "Do you know who they face?"

Sensei nods slowly and says, "One foe that they face will be one they should already be quite familiar with."

Yori says, "Who could they be facing?"

Sensei says, "The one calling himself King Rat will be one of the ones in this new Zodiac war."

Yori frowns as she knew that he was one of the most dangerous mystical people she had ever encountered. It was King Rat that haunted her worse fear that Ron (as Zorpox again) or one of his children would fall to the dark path forever.

She furiously says, "I'll destroy him! I won't let him hurt them!"

Sensei shakes his head and says, "No, what has started must finish on its own or you will risk a great imbalance to the mystical forces in the world and it could all be destroyed."

Yori sizzles on the spot but she was also experienced enough to know that her Sensei was never wrong about the mystical matters. He hadn't been wrong when he gave Hanna to Ron, and he hadn't been wrong about the Monkey Fist and the monkey coming to destroy the school. She crosses her arms and says, "Fine, but I will do what I can to assist and you can rest assured my training will cover everything they could ever need."

Sensei reaches out to Yori, placing his glowing hand on her as he says, "Anger and hatred are dark paths, do not get so caught up in trying to protect them that you end up becoming what you fear the most in becoming."

Yori nods and knew that she had to cool her heels before she did anything that she might regret.

Sensei gives Yori a hug, surprising her before he says, "I know you are angry and your desire to protect your friends is good but have faith in them. They are strong, good of heart and are quite capable of what is right."

Yori says, "Yes Sensei… I… I will keep it in mind. I just feel very protective of them all. It is my one failing weakness."

Sensei nods sagely and says, "I know but knowing your weakness will help you keep focus and if you keep your anger in check, you will surely help them far better than if you foolishly tried to take things into your own hands."

Yori nods and says, "Very well. Thank you for the warning Sensei."

Sensei says, "I shall be watching and I will update you with any further developments."

Yori was relieved to learn that they wouldn't be going at the war totally in the dark. She bows, feeling better and says, "Thank you. I shall go now to start what needs to be done."

Sensei waves as he says, "Goodbye and fare well."

Yori wakes up and floats over immediately over to the communication device secretly embedded in the wall so she could warn the Stoppable family.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new start. Looks like a new Zodiac war is starting and with King Rat involved, you can bet that it will **not** be a fair one. What do you think of the story so far? Did you get the Ian Song thing? (Brenda Song from Disney on Suite Life in case you didn't.) What do you think of the museum guy, Mr. Stone? Any guesses as which of the many mystical animals in the Zodiac list, that he might have before him? What do you think of the sitch with Yori? What else can her training cover that hasn't already been covered? Do you think Kim will sit this war out while her family is in danger? What do you think will happen with Karen since she is just **now** learning about all of this?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, stories, quotes, suggestions, and Zodiac info is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Eye of the Tiger?

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), and Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake)

**Chapter 2: Eye of the tiger?**

In China, a young man was sweeping up the store to the rare antiquity that his grandfather owned when he feels a strange sense that puts him to pause in his sweeping. He looks around cautiously, feeling like he was being watched for a few moments before the feeling passes but he remains tense, ready to strike at the first thing that appeared.

Unfortunately it was his grandfather that appears from behind at that moment with nothing more than a "Why have you stopped sweeping? Are you done?" He spins with his broom in hand, striking out at the object of surprise and only when the hand of his grandfather stops his attack, does he even realize that he struck out instinctively!

The grandfather looks at him with curious eyes and says, "What has gotten you so wound up my grandchild that you would strike out at me?"

He immediately drops the broom and says, "Oh! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

The grandfather shakes his head, thinking that the apology was unnecessary since he had surprised him so. He says, "Listen, it was partly my fault as well for surprising you. Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

He says, "I felt this… strange disturbance in the room. Like I was being watched and it made me tense, and I do not like the sense of being gazed upon like prey. I guess it is because of the tiger spirit within me, but I think I would prefer to be the hunter."

The grandfather sighs and says, "I see, well it is fortunate then that it was I who came and not a customer or we would have to pay for a hospital trip. Your attack was quite strong. The power within must be growing."

He pales at the thought of putting an innocent in the hospital and says, "I am sorry. It was not my intention to lash out. It was reckless of me to do so."

The grandfather softly chuckles and says, "It is alright, there was no harm done but I can see that ever since you accidentally activated the tiger spirits from the tiger idols in my shop, your life has changed dramatically."

He shakes his head as he knew that his grandfather was understating things. He says, "You're right about that. It isn't even a challenge in sports for me anymore. I am faster, stronger than just about anyone out there. I can't even accept the offers that I have been getting in good conscience because it would be cheating to use the powers that the tiger spirit offers me in national competition or even the Olympics."

The grandfather nods slowly and says, "I know, and yet they are a part of you now. You will find a way to control the beast within you and when that day happens, you will know the right way to use your spirit. I have confidence in you. You are not a bad person."

He just sighs heavily and says, "Sometimes I wonder if the tiger's spirit is the evil one and if it is just a matter of time before I am the one who is in control of it. Look at how I struck at you without even thinking about it."

The grandfather just puts his hand on the young one's shoulder and says, "You are still growing and learning. You must realize that an animal spirit isn't evil or good by default. It is what it becomes because of the one who must train it, master it, and use it for whatever purpose you shall desire in the end. It will be like training your pet dog."

He picks up the broom and says, "Yes, I know but I don't think my dog Inca, is happy as it used to be. I think he can see the tiger spirit within and it frightens him."

The grandfather says, "Only because you have yet to master it. It is the lack of control that frightens it more than anything else. Inca still loves you and is very loyal to you."

He nods and knew that and when he was at peace the dog was more than happy to run around, play with him, lick him, and do whatever he was asked to do but when he could feel the tiger spirit rising, the dog seemed fearful and nervous about doing anything for him. It would sometimes even require the command a couple times before it would do it and he really hated to see his beloved pet like that.

His grandfather could see the distressing thoughts on his face and says, "Xi-Wang, you are going to master the powerful spirit within you. I have every confidence in you and hope that you can trust me on this."

Xi-Wang nods and says, "Yes I do grandfather, and thank you again for not telling my parents."

He laughs softly and says to Xi-Wang, "Your parents would slay me on the spot if they knew that you gained your spirit powers while working at my store and I think we both know that they would want me to exorcise it from you immediately."

Xi-Wang nods as he says, "Yes, I know you are right and we have not had any luck in that department."

His grandfather says, "So until we can find something to remove the power or until your parents discover your powers, we will just have to keep it a secret as best as we can." He then smiles and says, "Speaking of which… I think you better get back to work and since you've fallen behind. I think it'll be ok for you to use your powers to catch up."

Xi-Wang looks at him in surprise and looks around quickly, noticing that it was totally empty (not that it was ever all that busy to start with) and says in a hushed voice, "Grandfather! Are you sure?"

With but a smile and a nod, confirming that he could let loose with his powers, Xi-Wang grins and spins the broom quickly in his hands, making sure to also grab a dust rag before he closes his eyes for a moment to tap into the power within him and starts to glow a kind of orange-red color before he whooshes quickly with the great speed and agility of a tiger, cleaning up as he goes and he even leaps up high to clean the rarely dusted tops of the bookcases and other highly placed objects.

He uses the broom to dust the ceiling as he moves with a soft roar into the air before zooming over the ground with the broom causing a huge dust cloud in that joins the dust from the ancient relics but before it could become too choking to his grandfather, he leaps to the end of it and moves the broom with powerful strength and speed to blow it out of the shop, causing a person who was passing by to get caught up in the dust cloud for a few seconds until it disperses in the outside air.

The person looks at the door and sees no one so he goes on his way a bit faster than before. Once the person is out of sight, both Xi-Wang and his grandfather come out of hiding and burst into laughter.

Xi-Wang can't help but be smiling as he says to his grandfather, "I think I over did the cleaning _just a little bit_." He holds up his forefinger and thumb very closely together without touching.

His grandfather chuckles as he nods before he says, "I have to agree with you on that grandson." He turns to look out the door and says, "I don't think we'll be getting him as a customer anytime soon…"

Xi-Wang laughs and says, "I think you're right. I…" He suddenly stops as the tiger power suddenly overwhelms his vision and he sees a glimpse of many images very quickly before the images slow down to a vision of a man with a rat's tail holding someone by the throat and looking **very** happy about it, feeling chills as he hears him laughing before the vision disappears.

His grandfather is by his side suddenly with a hand on his shoulder as he says, "What is it? What did you see? Was it another vision?"

He nods silently and says, "Yes, of someone I have never met before but grandfather…" He raises his head to look directly at his grandfather, yet not truly seeing him as the vision of the rat man floated before his eyes and says, "I see a dangerous man with a rat's tail. He gave me the shivers when I saw him and yet… I think I know he will be coming here."

His grandfather says, "What do you think we should do? Close the shop?"

He shakes his head as he has a gut feeling that the man would find him. He says, "No. I think we should wait for him. He won't be looking for enemies right away and there is no way he will know about my tiger's vision."

His grandfather says, "If he is as dangerous as you say, then I want you to promise me that you will be careful. I don't want to lose you."

He turns his head to look out the door, a fading vision of the rat man walking through the very doors before he says, "Grandfather, I think the more you stay out of this one. The safer you will be. He will have powers like mine and strong minions at his command." He clenches his hand into a fist at thought of his grandfather possibly being injured by the rat man.

His grandfather could see the look on his face and knew that whatever he saw in the vision. The rat man was not one to take lightly. He knew that his grandson would not like it but he knew that he would have to help him any chance he got, no matter the cost.

Xi-Wang says, "Grandfather, what I saw in my vision… most of it was so fast that it will take me a while to sort through it but the one thing that I think my tiger spirit wanted me to see above all was…" He trails off as he didn't know how to say it, but he had a bad feeling that things were only going to get worse before they got any better.

His grandfather says, "What was it? What did you see?"

Xi-Wang says, "A vision of what would happen if the rat man were to win." He turns back to him and says, "It was not a pretty picture grandfather. I think he wants to rule the world and make everyone below him suffer greatly."

His grandfather says, "Then we shall fight him and stop his evil plans!"

Xi-Wang shakes his head and says, "That will be very difficult grandfather. He is strong and probably very cunning if the visions are right."

His grandfather frowns and he says, "Surely there must be something that we can do!"

Xi-Wang sighs and says, "I don't know yet grandfather…" He was lying as he already had an idea of what he must do but he was very reluctant to put it into action. He wasn't sure if he was up for it.

His grandfather pulls him over to an antique chair, one of the few places to actually sit in the whole store and says, "Then let's begin. I am certain we can come up with something before we have to deal with him."

Xi-Wang nods and certainly hoped with all his heart that he didn't have to do his original plan because it would torment him greatly to do it.

**(Meanwhile)**

Yori says to Kim, "I know that it must sound crazy but I believe that it really was Sensei that came to me right after that sense came to me."

Kim tilts her head at Yori and says, "It isn't that I don't believe you, I just have to wonder where Sensei's been all this time. Why choose now to warn you?"

Yori is silent and says, "This, I do not know… but I trust him. He would never willingly lead another into disaster."

Kim knew better than to doubt Yori's feelings on the matter and she remembers how even Ron had been visited by Sensei while they were asleep.

**(Flashback)**

Kim and Ron were snoozing peacefully in their big bed, which was larger than a normal Queen for there were times when Connie or Ronnie would crawl into their bed for some reason or another.

This wasn't one of those nights fortunately as Ron could feel a strangeness in the air, coursing through his very monkey powers and it was starting to make the covers glow and start flapping about much like his clothes did when he powered up.

Kim was still half-asleep when she felt the covers shift and move about before moving off of her all together and leaving her getting cold soon enough. She tries to grab for the sheets, thinking that Ron had simply pulled them off of her but when she couldn't find it she turns towards Ron and feels a blue light hitting her face. She sleepily says, "Ron, off the blue light…"

It isn't until the light doesn't shut off and the cold bites more at her that she opens her eyes and gasps to see Ron glowing in his powered up state in his sleep! She had never seen him do that before. It usually took concentration or a threat to cause him to power up like that.

Kim looks around quickly and sees no immediate danger in the room so she says, "Ron? Ron honey, wake up!"

Ron didn't wake up as he mumbles, "Danger… danger…"

Kim says loudly, "RON!" causing him to finally awaken enough to realize that he was powered up and causing things to float in the air. He does several quick blinks and says, "Wha… What's going on?"

Kim says, "That is exactly what I want to know Ron! You're making everything float and I am getting chilly without the covers."

Ron looks up and sees the covers are floating four feet above their heads. He smiles awkwardly at his wife and says, "Sorry about that Kim…" He turns down the power immediately and the covers drop down to land on top of their heads with soft ruffling sound.

From under the covers comes a muffled, "Thanks Ron" from Kim and though Ron couldn't see it, he could hear her smile.

Kim pulls the cover off of her head and says, "What happened Ron? What was that talk about danger and why did you power up in your sleep?"

Ron becomes uncomfortable and he says, "It was just a nightmare Kim… I dreamed that something big was happening. Something dark and dangerous… and King Rat is going to be the cause of it."

Kim's face goes dark in anger for a second at the mention of King Rat for he had almost succeeded in eliminating Cindy and if not for her new boyfriend Jesse, he most certainly would have succeeded and left a big hole in the family. For that alone, Kim would definitely take the kid gloves off the next time she saw him but now was not the time for that and she says, "Tell me what you know Ron. What is he up to now?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "I don't know. It is all kind of hazy to me right now. Like kind of coming out of a dream. I can only remember bits and pieces of it."

Kim knew that Ron was trying as it involved his family and that pushing him right then wasn't going to help. She tries to calmly say, "Just tell me what you do remember Ron." And she activates her Kimmunicator, which was still on her wrist, switching it to recording mode.

Ron knew what Kim was doing and tries to focus on what happened in his dream as he says, "I saw a lot of fast images, some I couldn't grab too easily but there was one that will haunt me Kim… near the end, I saw King Rat holding someone… I don't know who, I couldn't see their face but he looked very happy and I am not talking exactly about the kind of good happy but the 'I am evil and I just won' kind of happy KP."

Kim knew that it was a slip for him to call her that and she knew that it happened because he was really worried and that was never a good sign.

**(Flashback End)**

At any rate, after that Ron had described in more detail some of the stuff he saw and how it seemed that Sensei had managed to show up at the last vision only to tell him how he needed to be very careful because there were dark times ahead for the mystical animal world.

Kim says to Yori, "I appreciate the warning but until we know what we're dealing with, we can't exactly put a stop to whatever it is that King Rat is starting up."

Yori says, "You do not understand. I did some research and we are looking at a battle for supreme mystical animal. The last time one happened there was much destruction." She could tell Kim wasn't exactly getting it as the mystical world was not her forte so she says, "Do you remember when Yono the Destroyer showed up? "

Kim nods and says, "Of course I do, getting turned to stone wasn't exactly one thing that someone forgets."

Yori says quickly, "Then you should know that was kind of destruction just one mystical animal can create. Just imagine a dozen or more doing it at the same time."

Kim slowly gulps for being the wife of a mystical monkey master meant that she was aware of exactly how much power a person like him could have and if there were so many all going at it at once… that meant the whole world could be threatened in a serious way! She goes into mission mode and says, "What can we do to stop it Yori?"

Yori looks down at her feet and says, "I don't think that there is anything we can do. All we can do is try to do some damage control. It would probably be impossible to do much more I am afraid."

Kim puts her hands on her hips as she says, "You _**do**_ realize who you're talking to don't you?"

For the first time from her vision, Yori smiles at Kim for some insane reason, she had done exactly that. She forgot that she was talking to a woman who did the impossible before breakfast with her kids.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a lot of stuff going on and trust me, the action will truly begin soon enough with a few surprises and twists along the way. So what did you think of the holder of the Tiger power? What do you think he will end up doing when he runs into King Rat? What did you think of Xi-Wang's grandfather? I wonder what you thought about the flashback moment where the sheets were off the bed? Did you find it funny when it landed on them?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for the Eye

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 3: Searching for the Eye**

After the bad warning, both Cindy, Mindy and of course Jesse were warned that King Rat was still alive out there and was cooking up something very serious, enough to scare Ron and worry both Kim and Yori at any rate.

Mindy says, "I can't believe he is still up to his old tricks. You would think that he'd wise up after being tossed out of his place like that!" She turns to her sister and her boyfriend and fiercely says, "If he tries to hurt either of you again, he's going to have face me and believe me he'll be lucky to be in…" Kim says, "Mindy! No talking about putting villains in the hospital."

Mindy grumbles and crosses her arms in front of her as she then mutters low, "Why not? You do it all the time."

Kim glares at Mindy as she says, "I heard that young lady!" Making Mindy sigh and fall silent.

Yori stares at them from the hologram and says, "This is serious Mindy. Sensei doesn't appear unless something big about to happen."

Mindy nods silently as she was very aware of Sensei's history with everyone. She sighs and says, "Ok, so what do we do from here? How do we prepare?"

No one had an answer right away for Mindy and that was never a good thing in the Stoppable family.

Suddenly a glowing wispy ghost-like figure forms in front of Mindy until it finally forms into a sharp image of the one everyone knew as Sensei!

Kim says, "Sensei!" even as Ron says, "Hey Sensei, how's the spirit plane these days?"

Sensei lightly shrugs as he says, "It is very busy as of late. In fact, it is why I am here."

Mindy says, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Sensei says, "I have discovered new information. The one powered by a rat is seeking allies for use in his war in the upcoming mystical battle. I feel that he knows he is outnumbered by the mystical power within this family."

Kim says, "Do you have any idea who his new allies are?"

Mindy proudly says, "Doesn't matter who he gets. We're the best and we can handle anyone!"

Sensei turns to face Mindy and says, "Do not become overconfident in your skills and mystical powers. Each and every animal in the mystical world have their own strengths and weaknesses just as you each of you do as individuals." He sees that she doesn't fully believe him so he says, "There are whisperings on the spirit plane that he is recruiting Karen, the holder of the mystical snake power."

Mindy freezes up at the mere mention of the word _snake_ and her confident smile disappears. She says, "S-Seriously? You mean we might have to fight her?"

Kim knew that her daughter was still very much afraid of snakes and that provoking the fear wasn't going to help. She looks at Sensei and says, "Sensei, if there really is going to be a mystical war. Then won't it be Ron that will face King Rat and the others? He is the Monkey Master after all." She hoped that this would help Mindy relax some.

Sensei nods as he says, "If this was going to be a fair mystical war, then indeed only the masters or the ones best at wielding the power would be the only ones to become involved."

Ron realizes something and says, "But this is King Rat we're talking about. He won't fight fair. I bet he'll use every dirty trick and break every rule to ensure that he comes out as the victor."

Mindy went from feeling happy to feeling sad because that meant she would most likely have to face Karen, the woman who had scared her so much the last time. She knew that King Rat knew her weakness and would use it against her. All she could do is sigh a bit as she knew that this would be one really rough mission for her.

Ron walks up to Mindy and says, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep that snake-girl away from you."

Mindy looks over at her father, hoping that was one promise that he could keep but she knew in her heart that that just might be one he can't keep. She says, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Sensei says, "Might I suggest that you do as he does and seek allies? I have heard of the one who has the tiger power. With his strengths, he would be a valuable ally."

Yori says from the hologram, "Sensei, where is this one who wields the power of the mystical tiger power?"

Sensei closes his eyes for a moment, "I am afraid I do not know much. Just that the whisperings speak of a shop somewhere in China."

Kim says, "Thank you Sensei, that at least gives us a location to start from."

Sensei slowly nods and says, "I shall return if I have found out anything further. Goodbye my friends."

Mindy calls out, "Wait Sensei!"

Sensei calmly says, "Yes? What is it Mindy?"

Mindy says, "Can your whisperings tell if it is a cute boy or a girl?"

Cindy rolls her eyes as it was so obvious to her the reason for Mindy's question.

Sensei closes his eyes and focuses for a while before opening his eyes and says, "I believe it is a boy. The whispers have that kind of feeling."

Mindy smiles as she says, "Thanks Sensei"

Sensei bows his head and says, "You are welcome. Farewell my friends." His features fade until he is nothing but a glowing ghost-like figure before the light winks out.

Yori says, "I will contact our ninjas in China and see if they have heard anything about any mystical people."

Kim nods a little to Yori as she says, "Good and we'll do some research on our end and see what we come up with. Let us know the moment you hear anything."

Yori bows her head on the hologram and says, "I shall." The connection closes immediately after that.

Cindy walks over to Mindy and whispers, "That was so obvious…"

Mindy whispers back, "What was?"

Cindy whispers, "When you asked Sensei, you were hoping that it was a cute boy you could date."

Mindy glares at her twin sister and whispers, "Oh don't you start getting all uppity on me now just because you got your new boyfriend."

Cindy glares right back at Mindy, as she did not like the tone that Mindy used.

Just then Jesse walks over and says, "Hey you two, how about we go and take a trip to China? See if we can learn anything and maybe beat King Rat to the tiger guy."

Mindy is still glaring at Cindy before she looks away and says, "Sure thing." She turns quickly and begins walking off at a slightly quick pace.

Jesse notices the look of one unhappy twin says, "Cindy? What happened here?"

Cindy says, "I'll tell you later sweetie." She grabs his arm and begins to walk with Jesse following along with his steps becoming in sync with hers.

Kim smiles a little as she watches Jesse and Cindy walk off, happy to see them as a couple. She leans over to Ron and softly says, "Look Ron… look at how they're walking together."

Ron looks over at them and sees how Cindy even slides her hand down along Jesse's arm to entwine her fingers with his. His first impulse is to frown at his daughter's obvious affection towards her boyfriend for as a father it meant on some level he was being replaced as her favorite but then the more rational side hit the impulse on the back of the head, reminding him that wasn't going to happen and that he should be happy for his little girl. After all her happiness was very important to him. He whispers to Kim, "Yeah, they look happy in love."

Kim is still smiling as she kisses her husband on the cheek, pulling him close to her as she softly says, "They are and that is the important thing."

Ron says a thought that pops into his head after they leave the room, "I just hope that his mother doesn't go nuts when she finds out that King Rat is still alive."

Kim frowns as she realizes that there is something to Ron's obvious aloud thinking. She knew that Sheila still thought she had a score to settle with the man as he had tried to finish off her only son and that didn't settle well with her. She says, "You have a point Ron but she would be even more mad at us if we tried to keep this from her."

Ron sighs as he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer before he says, "I guess you're right and besides it is not like she won't find out when she asks him about his day or why he's not home for dinner over the communicator."

Kim tugs Ron towards another room and says, "Well then, let's check on the babies and then we'll go give her a call. It will give them a chance to get far away so they don't have to worry about her chasing after them."

Ron chuckles a little and says, "I doubt that'd stop her but yeah, let's go check on the babies."

_**(Meanwhile in Japan)**_

Yori was already trying to make contacts with her ninja graduates in China, hoping that they would already know who the mystical tiger person was.

Finally she is able to get through to one of her contacts and the hooded ninja with green eyes that stared at her over the communicator says to her, "Yes, what can I do for you Sensei Yori?"

Yori keeps herself calm even though she did not want to be and says, "I am looking for someone in China. It is a matter of great importance and time."

The ninja nods and says, "Tell me who it is and I shall retrieve them for you."

Yori tilts her head just a tiniest bit forward, but it was a signal to the other ninja to know that this was confidential before she says, "I do not know who it is. He lives in China in some shop and is the wielder of the mystical tiger power. Have you heard of anyone like that?"

The ninja's green eyes narrow slightly in thought before the ninja says, "I have heard of unusual things happenings. Perhaps they are the result of the one you seek. I shall investigate for you."

Yori moves closer to the camera and says with undisguised feeling, "Please hurry. I can not stress how important this is. One more thing and this is of most importance if you do find the one wielding the tiger power. Do not let the one fall into the hands of King Rat. He is an evil man who will only bring destruction for everyone on a scale that you can not imagine."

The ninja looks at her with surprise in the eyes, as the rest of the face is totally obscured in the mask. Looking back at her with seriousness the ninja says, "I will put my best on the task Sensei Yori. If what you say is true, then he shall not be allowed to succeed. Do you have a picture of this King Rat?"

Yori types a few things and a picture appears in to screen, pushing her head over to a corner for the ninja, "This man is dangerous. He can also use mystical powers so if your ninjas find him, they should avoid a fight with him. A fight with him could cost them their lives."

The ninja presses a button, printing out a copy of the man and glares at it coldly for a few moments before saying, "I shall pass on the information. Is the tiger person an ally or foe?"

Yori says, "Unknown, for now he is to be marked as a potential ally. If he is not, then alert me right away."

The ninja says, "Yes Sensei Yori, immediately."

Yori closes the connection and leans back in thought, hoping that she didn't just send some good ninjas to be destroyed but she had to do what she could to help her close friends.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the moment with Sensei? What did you think of Mindy showing interest in the unknown 'tiger' power guy? Anyone remember that she had a mysterious bf before all this? Do you think Mindy will be able to handle Karen 'the snake' or will she need help? Did you like the little tiff that Mindy and Cindy had? What do you think Shego's reaction will be? What did you think of the conversation between Yori and the ninja? Do you think they will find Xi-Wang?

As usual all reviews, ideas, votes, story suggestions, first date tips (for Cindy and Jesse), and more are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Battling the vision

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 4: Battling the Vision**

_**(China)**_

The ninja walks out of the communications room and walks into a room full of ninjas as they trained on various things and fake people.

The ninja calls out, "Pepper! Jonesy! Come here!"

A ninja in a very dark blue, almost bordering on black outfit quickly lands in front of the ninja while another one in a very dark purple outfit of the same kind shows up in a cloud of smoke.

The ninja says, "I have called you two because I have a very serious mission. Can I count on you both?"

Pepper in purple nods and says, "You can count on me, but why are you calling on Jonesy?"

Jonesy in blue says, "Maybe if you will wait for her to tell us the mission, we can find out."

The ninja suddenly grabs the two of them and tosses them into the communications room before rushing after them quickly.

The ninja's green eyes are blazing with fury before almost shouting, "Shut up! The both of you! This is no time for petty arguments. We have a serious mission that was given to me by our sister school in Japan and if something can shake Sensei Yori. You can bet that I won't be messing around!"

Pepper knew of the famous Sensei Yori, she was a famous ninja who had saved the world with Team Possible and Tri Stoppable throughout the years. She falls to one knee with her head down as she says, "I am sorry! With our Sensei out of the school, I should have taken your word more seriously."

Jonesy rolls his eyes at Pepper as he knew she was being overly dramatic but he too gets down on his knees and says, "I deeply apologize as well. I won't fight any further with Pepper for the duration of this mission."

After a heavy sigh the ninja says, "Fine. Now the details of your mission are as follows. Go through all of the shops in search of the one with mystical tiger powers." A hand goes up to show a photograph of King Rat. The ninja continues to say, "This one has mystical rat powers and is considered to be extremely dangerous. I was told by Sensei Yori to tell you to avoid fighting with him, as it would be very likely your last. I don't suppose I have to tell you that anyone who can make Sensei Yori worried with her level of skill is one to take lightly do I?"

Neither Pepper nor Jonesy wanted to meet the man who could make Sensei Yori worry that much.

The green-eyed ninja relaxes a little at seeing that they were going to take the man's threat seriously and then says, "If you are able to find the wielder of the mystical tiger power. You are to ascertain if he is friend or foe. If he is friend, bring him here. If he is foe or has joined up with King Rat by the time you find him. Then return here and give me your report. I am making this a direct order. Under **no** circumstances are you to try and eliminate the tiger or the rat as neither of you have the skill or training to take on mystical powered people. Do I make myself clear?"

They both shout, "Yes sir!"

The ninja jerks their thumb at the door, "Take whatever equipment you feel needed as well as any ride. This mission has high priority."

Pepper says, "If I may ask one question?"

The ninja nods at Pepper.

Pepper says, "Do you have any directions should the King Rat person chase us with the tiger person? Would you have us still bring him here?"

The ninja is silent for a few moments before saying, "No, take them to one of the Beta sites."

Pepper nods slowly as she knew that the Beta places were heavily fortified locations set up throughout China in case one was chased by a dangerous enemy and could not evade them long enough to go to an Alpha site which were very well hidden, even from most magic.

The ninja says, "Now go!"

The two of them rush out of the room quickly leaving the ninja to sigh in the mask before sitting down.

_**(In the Shop)**_

Xi-Wang is polishing some of the glass antiques within his grandfather's antiquity store. He was still worried about his vision from the day before but as his grandfather had pointed out, as long as he didn't use his power anymore there would be little way for him to be tracked. At least that was what they both hoped since neither one of them truly understood how it worked but since the most attention was attracted whenever he used it. It seemed like that it must be true.

However Xi-Wang had found little sleep that night as he kept having vision-dreams brought on by the tiger power. The visions that haunted his dreams were filled with many people. He saw his grandfather, a cute girl ninja, the scary rat-man, a snake-like woman with three others that seemed to be her friends, a family that glowed with a blue monkey aura, and many more that seemed to be like animals but he couldn't figure out why.

His grandfather walks up and says, "What is bothering you?" causing him to jump for the first time since gaining the tiger power.

Xi-Wang's grandfather studies him as he tries to nervously say, "B-Bothering me? Nothing is bothering me! Y-You just surprised me is all while I was polishing."

He looks at his grandson and says, "That act might get past your parents, but I've been around long enough to tell when something is bothering them. Plus I know about your vision." He notices a shoulder tweak at the mention of the word vision and says, "It is just the one vision right? Or have you had more?"

Xi-Wang pauses for a moment as he considers lying but then knew that if his grandfather was perspective enough to see that he was troubled, then he would see through any lie as well. He says, "Yes, I have had more than one. All night I have had visions in my dreams."

His grandfather looks at him with concern and puts his hand on his shoulder, guiding him over towards the back office for privacy. Once in the office he says, "Tell me everything."

Xi-Wang nods as it suddenly felt good to be able to have someone to talk about his visions. He says, "The visions were many, and they felt like a prophecy or a warning of the future to come." He continues on from the nod that his grandfather gives him and says, "I saw the rat man again. He did horrible things, many things that I don't think I'll ever forget. I also saw many other people, people who fought against him and joined him."

His grandfather says, "I see… that is very disturbing. I can see why now you were polishing the same glass for 15 minutes now."

Xi-Wang nods and says, "But there was more than just badness in my visions grandfather."

Intrigued by this, his grandfather says to him, "Really? What else did you see?"

Xi-Wang says, "Well… I saw others with powers like mine, yet not the same. It is difficult to say for certain but I believe there are others with different animals."

His grandfather's eyebrows do a quick jump before he says, "Different animals? Like what?"

Xi-Wang closes his eyes, trying to remember the people and the animals that he saw in his vision-dreams but most of it was so elusive as if telling him he wasn't ready to know yet. Still, he could remember a few and so he opens his eyes and says, "I remember seeing snake… monkey… ox… and hearing the sounds of a dog and a pig."

His grandfather hmms before walking over the wall where he had a very, very old scroll of the Chinese Zodiac hanging on his wall. He points at it and says, "Did the animals you saw look anything like them?"

Xi-Wang looks at it carefully and nods, "Yes, kind of but with people inside them like me."

The grandfather nods and says, "What you are telling me is that you are seeing the other animals of the Zodiac then. This is not good. There has not been a war among the Zodiacs for centuries."

Xi-Wang looks at him in confusion and says, "A war? Aren't they just drawings to represent things?"

His grandfather shakes his head and walks over to a shelf with some ancient scrolls and says, "No, and in fact there have been at least two wars in recorded history of the Zodiacs. The most recent one is the reason why everyone remembers why there is a leader among all the animals, because that one was the victor over all of them."

Xi-Wang gulps a bit louder than he meant to and says, "So… what happened in the war before the recent one?"

His grandfather says, "The first one? The details on that one are very sketchy but from what I remember, there was a man who was jealous of their status or power or something. I am not entirely certain. He managed to turn one of them to his way of thinking which in turn led to the first war."

Xi-Wang says, "Do you know how it ended?"

His grandfather shakes his head and says, "No, and what happened to the man is something I never found out."

Xi-Wang says, "How did the second war start?"

His grandfather lets out a loud sigh and says, "That one was not caused by an outside influence as far as I know. It was simply a side-effect of the first war." He looks at the obvious confusion on his grandson's face and says, "The animals were quarrelling over who was to head the cycle of the years and while the story that they raced to the opposite shore of the river to decide who would lead is a nice bedtime story so that people wouldn't be scared of the gods. The truth of the matter is a far different story."

Xi-Wang says, "What is the true story?"

His grandfather puts away the scroll he'd been holding and pulls out another one that had been next to it, very slowly and carefully opening it to show him its contents. He says, "This scroll tells the story of how the river was actually the vast ocean. After all, crossing a mere river would be child's play for the animals that were practically gods. What isn't normally known about the story is that they didn't play fair."

Xi-Wang says, "What do you mean? What happened?"

His grandfather reveals more of the scroll to show some drawings, which made Xi-Wang gasp.

Xi-Wang says, "Is that…?"

His grandfather nods and says, "Yes, that is the Earth how it changed from what it was then to the way it exists now."

Xi-Wang says, "But I don't have that kind of power, certainly not enough to do that!"

His grandfather says, "You don't know the limits of your power. You certainly have not mastered them and who knows if this was simply the combined power of all the animals together? Even I can not say for certain."

Xi-Wang says, "But to fly? To move things or destroy things without touching them? And all the other stuff? Isn't that kind of stuff impossible?"

His grandfather says, "They are animals, usually without hands of their own except for the monkey. I imagine they needed ways to interact with the world and perform feats that would astound us." He rolls up the scroll and puts it back as he says, "Remember, you have the special vision that you did not have until you acquired the tiger power. Maybe that was one of the tiger's powers back then? A tiger's eye for seeing further than any other animal."

Xi-Wang nods and says, "I guess so. That makes as much sense as anything else in my crazy life."

His grandfather says, "Do not despair, I am certain you'll figure out how to use your powers and when you do. You will use them to better the world. You are a good child, like those kids in that Tri Stoppable group. They aren't any older than you and they save the world often as the news points out."

Xi-Wang wasn't sure if he had the same strength and courage but his grandfather's words did make him feel better. Giving him hope and strength to believe that he too could do what they did someday.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the ninjas? I know they aren't very Chinese names but then they aren't naturally born Chinese (well, Pepper is half-Chinese). What do you think of my history recap for the Zodiac animals? I know that it is a bit different from what is known in our history but this is a universe of my own design. After all, are there any mystical animal powered people in this universe? (Because if there are, and they disagree with my story. PLEASE tell me and I'll happily change it.) Anyway, there is a lot planned for the next chapter. King Rat will make an appearance and it will **not** be a pretty picture if you know him. I am curious… who would win? Rat or the Tiger? Any thoughts?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, Chinese names for the grandfather (with given credit) and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: Anything's Possible?

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 5: Anything's Possible?**

_**(China)**_

_**(On the street outside the shop)**_

A pair of ninjas heard about some mysterious stuff happening in the shop that sounded almost mystical in nature just up the street and they were about to investigate it when Pepper spots a man with a royal stance and a undisguised rat's tail coming down the opposite way.

Pepper gasps and pulls Jonesy into the shadows as she whispers, "That's the King Rat guy!"

Jonesy whispers back, "We can't let him get to the shop if the tiger guy is in there but we can't fight him either, any ideas?"

Pepper sees a person on a bike and nods to him before throwing a mini-throwing knife at the tire, which causes an immediate blowout to send the rider careening towards King Rat! Without hesitation, both ninjas dash towards the entrance of the shop and slip through the door.

_**(Inside the Shop)**_

Xi-Wang suddenly senses two new arrivals in the shop and says, "We have two new customers grandfather."

His grandfather looks at him in surprise and says, "Really? I didn't hear the bell go off. Are you sure?"

Xi-Wang nods as his head glows, forming tiger ears on the top of his head without realizing it before he says, "Yes, they just came in without setting off the bell somehow." The glowing ears fades quickly as he says, "Let's not keep them waiting."

Both Xi-Wang and his grandfather walk out of the office and see no one in the shop.

His grandfather says, "I don't see anyone, could you have misheard?"

Xi-Wang shakes his head silently and starts to walk towards where he had last heard the two people. He brings a hand up to his mouth and says, "Hello? Where are you two?"

Pepper and Jonesy both mentally curse as they wonder how mere shopkeepers had noticed them coming in. Pepper does a hand sign that tells Jonesy to cover the old man in case he was the tiger while she covered the younger one. After a confirmation from Jonesy she waits until he is in position before dropping down behind him as silently as she could.

Jonesy grabs onto the old man and says, "Sorry about this. We mean…" He trails off as he is shocked that Pepper had actually **failed** in grabbing onto the younger shopkeeper!

Pepper looks at Xi-Wang with frustration, remembering that a very dangerous man was not far away and if they made too much noise. There was a very good chance he would arrive sooner, plus from the way things looked. She knew that there was a good chance he would thing that they were the bad guys!

Xi-Wang starts to glow a little, forming ears and tail as he says, "Who are you people? Why did you grab my grandfather? Release him!"

Jonesy quickly says, "Wait a second! This isn't how it looks! We were told to find the mystical tiger user and keep him away from King Rat!"

Xi-Wang's eyes flash wide in surprise as he is reminded of the vision from before! He says, "Get my grandfather out the back door right now! Please!"

Pepper nods to her partner and even as his grandfather begins to protest, he is quickly dragged out the back of the shop. She doubted that she could force Xi-Wang and she had tried to capture him with the element of surprise on her side. If the stories of mystical powers were true, then the only way she could get him to go with her was either willingly or by outsmarting him somehow but what could she do to distract a teenage boy like him?

It wasn't until Pepper noticed that his eyes were not exactly on her face but her chest, even as tightly bound as hers were, they still showed in the ninja outfit she wore. She rolls her eyes and thinks, "Men… they are all" Her thoughts are cut off as a shadow of a man crosses the curtained window but with the shadow of a tail right behind, she knew she'd just run out of time.

Xi-Wang surprises Pepper by grabbing her with amazing speed and throwing her to the back of the shop before turning to meet the stranger that had made the woman show fear.

Pepper manages to land silently despite the surprise throw, remembering the dangerous person entering and if he had even half the speed or strength that the guy had shown her. Fighting him would be a futile gesture at best. She watches from her hidden location near the exit by means of an antique mirror on a counter near enough to where he was standing. She pulls out a listening device and aims it in the direction of the front just as King Rat walks through the door.

Xi-Wang tries to courtly greet King Rat as if he was another strange customer by saying, "Welcome to Golden Tiger Antiques" but that was _before_ he saw King Rat walk in dragging in what appeared to be a bloody, unconscious guy in his hands.

King Rat calmly says, "Where is your trash can? This idiot wiped out on his bicycle and nearly hit me."

Before Xi-Wang can answer King Rat says, "On second thought, after seeing what is offered in this store. He will fit in just perfectly with all the other rubbish here."

Another man walks up behind him with his nose buried in a book right behind him, not even noticing as King Rat opens an antique pirate's chest and tosses him inside, closing it up with him inside.

King Rat smiles darkly as he says, "Perfect, the trash is all put away."

Pepper restrains herself as the callous disregard for human life made her so angry.

Xi-Wang wasn't any happier than Pepper was to be honest and loudly says, "What are you doing? You can't just treat a person like that! We should call the medics!"

King Rat shrugs and says, "Fine, how you treat your trash once it is out of my hands is none of my business."

Xi-Wang says, "I have your word on that?"

King Rat was surprised by that and for once directly looks at him with calculating eyes as he says, "Yes, sure you have my word once something leaves my hands in your store. It is none of my business and I will leave such trash alone."

Xi-Wang quickly runs towards the counter where there was a phone just behind it when he finds King Rat using mystical speed to zoom in front of him and block his path.

King Rat coldly says, "I never said anything about things I haven't touched yet. Besides, why are you so interested in saving something in a dirty old trunk?"

Xi-Wang glares at him, more angry than afraid of anything even after the display of speed, which was good but still not more so than his own with the tiger power that he was suppressing. He shouts, "Because he is still a living, breathing, human being who deserves to live!"

The man who had come in behind King Rat mumbles something in a strange dialect that neither recognized. He looks up as he says to himself, "Strange, the spell I cast should have led me to a mystical animal and forced itself to be revealed." He is surprised at first before a big smile grows quickly upon his face as he says, "Ah-hah! The spells worked!"

Both King Rat and Xi-Wang were glowing with their animal forms surrounding their bodies.

King Rat was very surprised, as he had heard of rumors of strange stuff going on but to discover the power in yet another young brat?

Pepper hears the old man trying to come back in the shop at that moment and shifts her foot, causing it to accidentally hit an old Eskimo hunting pole that chooses to fall over and before she can react it hits a gong which captures the attention of everyone in the shop. It also falls off the gong and hits a TV/VCR combo, turning it on so that it automatically starts to play the VHS tape that is in it.

_(Hyperdrive Song in italics)_

_Going fast makes me feel alive!_

_My heart beats in hyperdrive!_

King Rat sees the ninja, becoming furious that possible allies of the Stoppable family had discovered him so soon. He flashes his mystical power to zoom forward with his speed, picking her up only to have her literally ripped out of his clutches with the fabric of her ninja outfit still in his fingers!

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose._

_Just let destiny choose._

King Rat spots where the woman had gone to and sees that the tiger form of the brat was in a fierce stance, glowing claws out. In short, he was ready to fight for her and he had already had his fill of fierce mystical battles. Especially when he didn't know anything of his abilities, fears or most importantly weaknesses.

_I can hear you breathing,_

_I can see you coming._

_I can feel the wind. _

Xi-Wang almost roars in his speech, "You stay away from her! I won't let you harm her!"

_It's blowing me around._

_Take a shot at me running side by side!_

_It's a blur… as I go by._

King Rat straightens out his vest as he says, "Do you remember what you had me promise when I first came in here? Well, you have taken trash out of my hands, even if it was forcibly done so I will leave it alone."

_I can hear you breathing,_

Xi-Wang still didn't trust him but he relaxed a little says, "Then you won't mind if I kindly ask you to leave the store and never come back?"

_I can see you coming._

_I can feel the wind. _

King Rat swishes his tail around, smashing various old objects within range as he studies the brat before him. He finally answers, "I don't mind leaving but I make you a little offer before I leave. Come join me. Become part of the team I am forming and before you foolishly turn me down, keep in mind that you will be paid _**very**_ well. I'll even allow you first pickings on who lives and doesn't with these unpowered pieces of trash."

_It's blowing me around._

_See the sun a rising,_

Before Xi-Wang can tell him what to go do with himself, the forgotten man with the book says, "Excuse me, but if you're serious about that money. I'll join up. I can even help you find and reveal who has the mystical powers."

_Fire in the sky, _

_Greatness thrust itself into our lives._

King Rat swats with his tail hard enough to smash the TV and render it a smoking and frizzing unit on the ground as he turns slowly to face the man and studies him carefully before he says, "You can do all that? Why are you seeking mystical animals to begin with?"

The man says, "Larry Stone, though everyone back at the museum just calls me Mr. Stone. Anyway, I am looking for the mystical animals to see if what I suspect about them is true and write a paper updating all of the known abilities, strengths and weaknesses about them. It should make me very famous on the archeology circuit."

King Rat says, "So you're in this for the fame and fortune?" There is a pregnant pause as Xi-Wang wonders if he will have to save the man from King Rat as well when King Rat says, "I accept! You will begin working for me immediately and I shall assist you in whatever you need for your paper."

Pepper thinks, "Oh no! King Rat is going to use that paper the guy is writing against all of the mystical animals!"

King Rat pulls out a card from a pocket and tosses it at Xi-Wang who shifts his holding of Pepper in his arms to snatch it from the air before he says, "Think about my offer. Call me when you have made up your mind. Don't wait too long though or you may find that it has expired."

King Rat walks out of the store with Stone following him like a dog eager to please his master.

Pepper looks down and while she was used to battle damage, she was still a woman and couldn't move her hands to cover herself while Xi-Wang held her like he did. She clears her throat and says, "Can you put me down please?"

Xi-Wang looks down at her in his arms, surprised to see her still there when he accidentally gets a good look at her bare breasts caused undoubtedly by the way he had ripped her out of King Rat's grip before he could drive his fingers through her. He doubted that the ninja girl had noticed as her eyes had been closed at the time from the quick grabbing off her feet.

It is only after Pepper says, "Are you going to stare at me all day or put me down?" that Xi-Wang quickly puts her down and profusely apologies for the delay and for the staring.

Pepper knew that he hadn't done so intentionally and from what she could tell he was rather naïve on girls so she forgave him and says, "I guess I can tell that you are on our side after you saved my life."

Xi-Wang nods while still looking at the floor even as Pepper grabs an old cloak that was labeled as a Musketeer's and wraps it over her chest in such a way that the excess of it went over her shoulder like a scarf.

Pepper says to Xi-Wang, "You can raise your eyes now. I've fixed the wardrobe issue."

Xi-Wang hesitates to bring his eyes up for a few moments before then looking just as the front of the shop opens to reveal the new arrivals with Pepper half-turning to see if it was King Rat returning with her pulling some weapons into her hands from her pouches.

Pepper notices that three teenage people walk in, all of them dressed in matching clothes with one of the twin girls hanging closer to the guy that came in ahead of her. A little odd-looking pink thing pops out of the girl's pocket and takes a look around. Before it clicks on her who they are she hears Xi-Wang from behind her gasp and say, "I can't believe it! Tri Stoppable! In my shop!"

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the way the ninjas snuck into the shop? Isn't King Rat a real sleaze? Does anyone remember Larry Stone? What do you think of Xi-Wang so far? Do you think the man in the trunk will be ok? What do you think of the various items in the antique store so far? Forgive me for a perv question like this but how big do you think Pepper is up top?

As usual all reviews, ideas, suggestions, guesses, and more are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Heart

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 6: Heart**

_**(China)**_

_**(The Antique Shop)**_

Mindy walks through the door with Rufina standing by in her pocket. She knows that Cindy and Jesse are right behind her, keeping an eye out for someone who was possibly King Rat according to the ninja when he called in to say that they had found the tiger. She sees two people right away, some ninja woman and some really cute guy.

Cindy and Jesse walk in after Mindy and before Cindy can even see anything she can sense that something is wrong because Jesse puts himself in front of her, trying to shield her from whatever could hurt her.

Cindy looks around Jesse to see what he saw, a ninja armed with kunai weapons in her hands. She knew that her Jesse could take anything those weapons easily even if he didn't catch them, which she was pretty sure that he could given his training from his mother.

The trio hears Xi-Wang exclaim, "I can't believe it! Tri Stoppable! In my shop!"

Pepper knew instantly recognizes the name and puts away her weapons quickly, showing her bare palms as a sign of peace while hoping that they wouldn't be upset at her for drawing weapons.

Jesse relaxes and Cindy walks around him to join her sister at the front.

Mindy looks at Xi-Wang with a friendly smile and says, "Yes, that's who we are. I hope you don't mind us asking but have you heard of any mystical animal users around here?"

Xi-Wang and Pepper give each other that look before Xi-Wang says, "Um, as a matter of fact…" before he is interrupted by a old man coming through the back door while loudly shouting, "I want to see my grandson! I don't care if it is dangerous!"

Jonesy follows after the old man even as he spots Xi-Wang and cries out, "Xi-Wang! I knew you wouldn't let that rat man get you! Not with your powers!"

Jonesy says to Pepper, "I tried to stop him but he was very insistent on seeing his grandson."

Pepper says, "It is fine, really. The danger has passed and Xi-Wang saved me." She shakes her head as she says, "I have never seen anyone move so fast!"

Mindy says, "Was he about so tall…" Holds her hand up to the height of the Rat King before she continues to say, "cocky attitude and has a…" Pepper and Mindy say at the same time, "rat's tail?"

Jonesy says, "So you know the guy?"

Both Cindy and Mindy remember what he had done to Jesse and with undisguised fury in their voices they say, "Oh yeah, we know him" in stereo. Even Jesse looks unhappy as he crosses his arms and nods before he says, "Yes, we know him quite well and not in the good way."

Pepper and Jonesy did not want to know what the King Rat guy did to evoke such anger from the famous Tri Stoppable team.

Pepper especially didn't want to know after having witnessed first hand the guy's cruelty and then she remembers the man still locked in the chest and says, "The bicycle man is still in the chest!"

Xi-Wang's eyes go wide in and he quickly powers up his tiger powers to use his speed where he zooms over where he rips off the top so forcibly that it goes flying off the hinges! He shouts, "Grandfather! We must get him to the hospital! He is very badly injured!"

Mindy says, "We can take him! We have a jet that can get us to the nearest one quickly!"

The grandfather quickly says, "Go! Take him! You go with them to explain what happened."

Pepper says, "We should go too. Xi-Wang is partly our responsibility and I can help with the explaining."

The grandfather says, "Go! I will watch the store. Call me when you can!"

Xi-Wang nods and runs out of the front door with Jesse holding the door for him. The others all run out through the door and out to the hoverjet right outside in a parking spot.

Xi-Wang looks at it in surprise as runs through the door that Cindy activates by remote control.

Once everyone is inside Mindy goes to the pilot's seat and searches for the nearest hospital through the computer while Jesse checks out the injured man.

Jesse finishes looking over the man and says, "From what I can tell he wasn't too badly injured until King Rat got a hold of him."

Pepper says, "How can you tell that?"

Jesse says, "Easy, see these scrapes on his hands and knees? That was a fall. The rest…" He points to the rest of the injuries as he says, "Are caused by his hands and mainly his tail acting like a club or a whip, both are something I have very close and personal experience with." The look on Jesse's face left no doubt about his words for both the ninjas and Xi-Wang.

The jet takes off and flies towards the nearest hospital with Mindy having found the location of the hospital.

Xi-Wang says, "The rat guy stopped me from making a phone call and then I had save the woman ninja from him after he spotted her. It is still no excuse for forgetting that he was locked up. I only hope that he can forgive me."

Pepper hoped that the man could forgive _her_ as well since it was her weapon that had driven him into the King Rat to begin with.

Cindy says, "Jesse, do you think you could… help him somehow?" She looks at her boyfriend with eyes full of faith and belief in that he could do something.

Jesse says, "I haven't done it since then Cindy and it might have been a fluke but for you Cindy, I will try."

Xi-Wang says, "What was a fluke? What are you going to do?"

Cindy says, "Jesse's power is to heal himself but recently when I was injured by King Rat he saved my life by sharing his power with me."

Xi-Wang says, "Cool! I didn't know he could heal others. I am a fan of the three of you and knew that you and your sister had mystical monkey powers."

Pepper says, "Wait, both of you? I thought only one person could have mystical powers?"

Mindy comes back since the jet was on autopilot and says, "Oh no… it can be passed on through the children. And if anyone cares, we are landing on the hospital's helipad right now." She then stops as she looks at Jesse and says, "Wait, what is he doing?"

Jesse has his hands on the injured man's head, glowing in only the way that Cindy and Mindy have seen him use it at a high level.

The door on the side of the hoverjet opens automatically as the medics rush from the door leading to the roof to open door. However even they pause at the sight of Jesse's weird glow that surrounds the injured man's head and down to the chest before it stops and winks out.

Jesse breathes heavily as he says, "S… Sorry Cindy… I tried."

The medic says, "What was that?"

Mindy blinks and says, "I… I don't know."

Cindy could see that Jesse was still trying to recover and says, "My friend has healing powers and tried to heal him but I think his injuries were a bit too severe. You better take him in quickly."

The medics nod and quickly put him on a stretcher, carrying him out into the hospital.

Cindy cups Jesse's face in her hands as she says, "Thank you for trying. I love you so much Jesse" She then leans in and kisses him on the lips, which helps to make Jesse smile and apparently restore some of his energy.

Jesse smiles back as he wraps his arms around her and says, "Anything for you. I love you too Cindy."

_**(America)**_

The woman once known to the world as Shego was staring at her arch-rival then, now best friend with angry eyes as she shouts, "WHAT? You're telling me King Rat is still alive _and_ that he is up to no good? OOOH! Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

Kim Stoppable holds up her hands, knowing that even that gesture was not going to help much. She says to friend, "Look Sheila, I know that you hate him. He doesn't hold a warm spot in my heart for what he has done so far but you know that all part of the 'hero' package right? I mean just look at the number of times you and your husband tried to knock me off."

Sheila grumbles, "You would have to bring that up but he is just worse than anything any of the villains you faced back then and that includes me."

Kim looks at her friend in surprise, thinking that she would never hear such words willingly come out of her mouth. She says, "Look at this point we don't even know where he is otherwise we would go and bust his ass before throwing him into the deepest, darkest jail cell that he belongs in to rot forever."

Sheila looks at Kim, a little surprised herself and says, "He really _**has**_ not earned a spot in your loving heart has he? Because I have to say that sounded a little dark coming from you Kimmie."

Kim sighs and says, "Look Sheila, I agree with you that he is a really bad guy and let me put it this way. No one, I repeat NO ONE should hurt my family the way this guy has."

Sheila nods as she loudly says, "Amen to that sister!"

Ron leans over to Drew and whispers, "I don't know if I should be proud of my wife or afraid of what they are going to do when they catch King Rat."

Drew whispers back to Ron, "I am going with the former. I am very proud of my wife. The jerk deserves whatever he has coming to him for almost destroying my boy."

Ron had to reluctantly agree as he was quite fond of the boy and saw himself in Jesse. A loyal, true friend who would do just about anything for them and from all reports, did just that with the way he sacrificed every last body part of his to save Cindy's life. Plus, he figured that it was just a matter of time before in the most odd kind of way that he had a gut feeling Sheila knew already… that Cindy and Jesse would marry and their families would be together.

Ron's mind drifts back to when he first realized that he wanted to take that step up from being 'just friends' before his mind warps ahead to a time when they started making love, and knowing that he wanted Kim as his wife forever because he knew she was his soulmate, and made him complete.

Drew could tell that he'd lost Ron from the glazed over look on Ron's face. He had heard the story of when Ron looked like that before he did some 'secret borrowing' of Kim's battlesuit and wonders what could be going through Ron's mind this time. He even tried waving his hand in front of Ron's face and got zero response.

Drew's waving over Ron's face got the attention of Kim and Sheila so they walk over and Sheila says, "Ok dear, what did you do this time? You better not have broken Kim's husband."

Drew throws his hands up into the air, "What? I didn't do anything! Why am I always blamed for whatever breaks?"

Sheila calmly crosses her arms as she smirks and says, "Because usually unlike our kids. It really is all your fault."

Drew becomes flustered to the point of where he can't think of a good comeback and just shouts, "Oh? Yeah?! Well you have done your share of breaking things too you know!"

Sheila uncrosses her arms as she continues to smirk and says, "Yeah lately those things have been in the bedroom."

Kim thinks loudly as she tries to mentally turn her attention away from them, "Too Much Info!" She didn't even want to hear about it and yet Sheila was not exactly the shy sort when it came to that kind of stuff. During their years as friends, she had heard more than her share of stuff that normally wouldn't be or shouldn't be told to anyone. Not even family but her ears seemed to be a magnet for such secrets around Sheila.

Kim says, "Ron? Roooonnnnnn? Are you in there?" She snaps her fingers in front of Ron's face a few times before she says, "Come on Ron, come back to me."

Ron snaps out of it and says, "Huh? Oh hey Kim. Sorry about that."

Kim says to Ron, "Ok, what was all that about? Spill."

Ron knew that tone in his wife's voice and with Sheila there, he knew the 'later' option wouldn't work. He says, "Well… if you guys really must know. I was thinking about us Kim. Like how we became boyfriend and girlfriend, then later to the decision to marry you even before we started making love."

Kim blushes red as she hears that and not just because Sheila and Drew were there but because she had wanted to be all Ron's before they started to make love too. She just hadn't thought he would stick around as her boyfriend if she'd told him that early on.

Sheila grins as she says, "Go on, this sounds good."

Drew tugs on his wife's elbow and says, "Come on, let's go this sounds private. Something I know you have trouble with."

Sheila's hands ignite and she says, "I am not going anywhere until I hear what triggered this."

Ron looks at them and says, "Ah… actually what got me started was our kids. Cindy and Jesse."

Kim suddenly understands and says, "And so you started to think about us because you see us in them. That's so sweet Ron."

Sheila puts out her hands and shifts her stance as she says, "Not bad, and I bet you even thought about how they will marry someday."

Drew mutters, "That still leaves us with our baby girl. I swear the first one who breaks her heart…"

Sheila rolls her eyes and says, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it dear." She had a feeling that her daughter was already interested in a guy, something that her thickheaded husband probably didn't even have a clue about but then she didn't know herself so she wasn't about to say anything until she knew for sure. She just remembers how that by her daughter's age, she already liked some guy.

Kim says to Ron, "Can you imagine the wedding we'll have for those two?" She smiles as she gets dreamy eyed.

Ron thinks about the cost for a few moments before he realizes that isn't the point of Kim's question and so he says, "Yeah Kim, it'll be a great wedding." He adds a smile along with his wife.

Drew grumbles, "I bet it will be as expensive as our wedding too." He then notices the sudden glow of green and quickly adds, "But like our wedding, nothing will be too good for our son."

Ron smiles as he says, "Good recovery." He notices that Sheila takes a moment longer than needed to put out her flaming hands.

Sheila leans forward and kisses Drew on the lips before she says, "You know I love you, you know that?"

Drew smiles back at his wife and wraps his arms around her waist before he answers, "Yes, I do and I love you too."

Kim and Ron turn towards each other, doing the same as their friends, kissing each other with all their heart.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot has happened in this chapter huh? What did you think of Xi-Wang's reaction to Tri Stoppable? Did you like the way they said, "Oh Yeah, we know him" in stereo? Did you like the moment when Jesse tried to heal the poor guy? What did you think of the conversation in the America scene? Heh, Drew almost got a taste of flaming fist for the wedding comment didn't he?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, and more are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Heart Beats

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 7: Heart Beats**

_**(China)**_

Xi-Wang turns away from the sight of Cindy and Jesse kissing each other and here he was still a guy who had never even had his first kiss yet. His turning away directed his vision to the one girl whom he had always had a crush upon from the Tri Stoppable team. Of course he had tried to forget about her and move on to some more real and tangible girls at his school and in his life but none of them ever worked out for him.

Xi-Wang looks at Mindy with apprehension, his heart beating a bit more quickly in his chest. Now that he had the object of his crush in front of him and not just hanging as a poster in his room and locker, he found himself unsure what to say or even how to act around her even more so than usual with girls that he liked.

Xi-Wang remembers how Mindy looked as she came into the shop…

**(Flashback)**

Mindy walks through the door first, causing a slight stirring in the air and Xi-Wang was still a bit charged up from his use of the mystical tiger power so he caught her 'scent' as it was even before he truly saw her.

In eyes of Xi-Wang, as soon as he saw Mindy he could hear music and she seemed to have this glow around her that made everything around her become fuzzy with only her the sharpest thing in his vision. Even the way the breeze from the door as Jesse and her sister came through brushed over her features, from the subtle way the breeze stirred her beautiful hair to the soft rustling of her clothes.

He couldn't help it even as he knew that he would probably sound like some crazed fangirl but he couldn't stop himself so he reels himself in as much as possible before he cries out, "I can't believe it! Tri Stoppable! In my shop!" When he _**really**_ wanted to cry out, "I can't believe it! Mindy Stoppable! You're in my shop and I love you!" It took all his will power not to do just that because the last thing he wanted was to scare of his one big time crush when they had just met.

When the ninja had mentioned the man in the chest, he saw it as a chance to impress her with what he could do and immediately powered up to as powerful as he had yet to go, wanting to both show off for her and to save the life of the man inside.

**(End of Flashback)**

Xi-Wang sighs a little, feeling like he had not accomplished any of his goals. He wasn't sure the man was going to survive even with Jesse's help (and when could he do that?) While he was doubly sure that all he did was look like an impulsive idiot who didn't know his own powers by doing what he did with the chest. He gets more depressed as he thinks, "I guess she hates me by now."

Just as he thought he couldn't feel any lower, he is surprised when none other than the girl of his dreams places her hand on his shoulder and meets his eyes as he looks up from the floor.

Mindy says, "Cheer up, he is in good hands here and from what I hear from the ninja. You saved more than one life today. I just came over to tell you that I am proud of you. You are a hero." She gives him her most warm and supportive smile that she usually got at least a tiny smile with from depressed with. She had seen the look on his face and figured that he was feeling lousy for not thinking of the man sooner than he had. From the story that the female ninja told her, he saved her life and the man's by getting King Rat to agree not to do anything further to him which would have clearly made any injuries he had much worse.

Xi-Wang starts to shiver as he hears her praise and thinks, "I can't believe this! She is touching me! I am never washing that shoulder again!" He wipes at a tear of joy, hoping it is mistaken for a tear of sadness and says, "T-Thank you" He then wraps his arms around her and leans into her shoulder, feeling the sudden urge to hug her and says, "You don't know what it means for me to hear that I didn't screw up everything today."

Mindy was caught a bit by surprise at the obviously emotional Xi-Wang and says, "There… There… You did just fine." She pats him lightly on the back while her eyes seek out her sisters' to silently beg for help but she was too busy liplocking with Jesse.

Mindy then seeks out another but the only other one she could see was Pepper and she seemed to be purposely avoiding averting her eyes so as not to look at them. So rather than make a scene or make an obviously emotional guy upset, she deals with the hug. Even still, after seeing her sister with her new boyfriend she thinks, "If only a guy would like me like that…" She then gets a very strange feeling that she somehow knew the feeling before she starts to feel a warmth of the heart with the way he was hugging her, which made her feel a little happy on a level.

Mindy gives him a very quick hug and then pushes him back as she says, "Ah… I hope you feel better now and don't worry. If I know Jesse, he healed he guy enough to make a difference."

Xi-Wang nods quickly and says, "Thank you all for your timely assistance."

Meanwhile Pepper frowns as she looks up, crossing her arms under her breasts while thinking, "What did she do? All she did was walk in after the threat had left and give us a ride. It is not like she actually…" She stops suddenly as Xi-Wang says to Mindy, "I am sure glad that you showed up. I was worried that he was going to try and finish stabbing his hand through her again."

Pepper's eyes widen as she realizes just how close to ending her ninja career she had come. She quickly walks up and says to Xi-Wang, "What do you mean by that?"

Xi-Wang turns towards her and says, "Oh, that's right… you didn't see because he had lifted you up off your feet so quickly that your eyes closed." He goes into a pose where it looked like he was King Rat holding her up by the front and raises up another hand held in a dagger-like way before he says, "When he lifted you up, he was going to stab his hand right through you I think but I managed to get to you just barely in time. Again… I apologize about the um… you know." He points at her chest still wrapped up in the cape.

Xi-Wang squints at her neck and says, "It looks like I was not soon enough. You have a small cut on your neck."

Pepper brings her hand to her neck with lightning speed where she can feel a very thin cut like that of a papercut but it was enough that there was a small bit of blood oozing from it. Part of the ninja training was to recognize how close a cut was and as she felt it, she became certain that it was an air cut caused by the hand's move rather than any brush or contact. Such cuts usually indicated much more powerful and quick strikes that were usually more often than not, lethal.

Mindy, Cindy and Jesse all approach her, getting a closer look before Jesse says, "Wow… you are extremely lucky. Another moment and given his history, I think he would have chopped off your head so fast that he probably wouldn't have gotten any blood on himself."

Jonesy walks up and after a moment nods in agreement before he says, "Yeah, I have to agree. I'd say you owe him one for saving your life. Man, this must be humiliating for you."

Tri Stoppable all give Jonesy an annoyed look even as he says, "She's one of the best ninjas in the school next to yours truly and it seems she got her ass, or in this case head handed to her."

Mindy shouts at him, "From what Pepper told me, you were outside the whole time! So don't get all smug about it! He is extremely dangerous because his mystical powers put him on a whole new field from your normal villain!"

Jesse puts his hands on Cindy's shoulders as he firmly says, "She's right. He has also lied, tricked, used, and almost murdered either myself or Cindy and if we didn't have powers we would not be here today."

Mindy says, "Wait, when was that?"

Cindy's cheeks go pink as she says, "Back at the castle. He struck me with what was supposed to be a fatal blow but Jesse healed me."

Mindy says, "So that is why Jesse was doing the whole healing power glow earlier? He was trying to heal the guy like he healed you?"

Jesse nods a little as he says, "Yes but I wasn't able to do it very well. I guess I need more practice."

As interesting as the whole conversation was, Pepper found herself unable to take her eyes off of Xi-Wang or Mindy. She wonders why she found herself like that. She had been trained to face such possibilities but everything that was happening was outside her area of training. Mystical animal fights, super-human speed and strength, and more. Then there was having her breasts exposed like that even though she had slapped or threatened everyone with the tip of her sword for even talking to her breasts or trying to grab them. Yet for some reason she found herself unable to even work up any kind of anger at Xi-Wang for getting a heaping good look at her bare breasts for as long as he did.

Pepper sighs a little as she wonders when they were going to stop wasting time so they could all get back to the school. After all, she still had to complete her mission of bringing back the mystical tiger user.

Jonesy suddenly says, "As interesting as all this lovey-dovey stuff is, Pepper and I still have a mission to bring in tiger-boy here." He points at Xi-Wang before continuing, "Since the injured man is in good hands with the hospital staff. Can we get going?"

Cindy says, "About that, why are you looking for him? We were looking for him as well."

Jonesy says, "Well we found him first, so we have first dibs. So go look for some other mystical tiger."

Pepper grabs Jonesy and says to him, "Are you nuts? You don't go acting like that towards a team like that for absolutely no reason!"

Jonesy frowns at Pepper as he says, "I know who they are, and quite frankly I am not impressed. I think we're as good as they are and could have taken on this King Rat guy."

Pepper shouts at him, "Look at me! I was nearly destroyed by a guy whose speed was beyond human!"

Jonesy waves his hand dismissively in the air as he says, "All I am hearing is that he caught you off guard. That still doesn't change the fact that he is our responsibility to bring back to the ninja school for her."

Xi-Wang says, "Her? Her who?"

Jonesy looks at him and says, "I believe the school was asked by Yori Y…" He is cut off as Cindy and Jesse say in such sync that it sounded like one voice, "Yori Yamanouchi?"

Mindy looks at her sister in irritation and says, "Ever since you two started dating, you've been doing that more that any twins I've ever known and I know my fair share."

Cindy and Jesse both blush from her words causing Mindy to sigh and think, "Great, they even get embarrassed at the same time now."

Jesse says, "Heh, I bet this is where your parents would say something like…" with Cindy finishing for him, "Jinx! You owe me a soda! And then they would both have a good laugh."

Xi-Wang notices that Mindy appears to be a little jealous of her sister and new boyfriend so he says, "Who is this Yori Yamanouchi person? And why would she be interested in me?"

Mindy says, "Yori is a good friend of the family. I am going to bet that she used her connections here in China with whatever local branch of ninja school there is and had them search the area while we were on our way."

Jonesy sarcastically says, "Right, you know Yori. She is a big legend in our school and… hey, is anyone listening to me?" He notices that Cindy and Jesse were still chatting amongst themselves while Mindy was calling someone up on her communicator. Xi-Wang seemed to be ignoring him with his watching of Mindy use the communicator. Even Pepper was ignoring him as she tried to raise their ninja leader on her communicator as well. He leans back against the wall with a heavy sigh.

Jonesy looks at Pepper and thinks, "Why won't you ever notice me? Aren't I good enough to be your rival?"

Pepper gets through to her ninja leader first and says, "I have the one who controls the tiger power with me."

Mindy gets through a moment later as Yori had been busy on the compound and says to Yori, "Hi Yori, it is good to see you but I was wondering did you call ahead to some ninjas in China? Because they found um… what's your name again?"

Xi-Wang says, "I am Xi-Wang."

Mindy nods in thanks to him and says, "Right… Xi-Wang in some antique store just shortly after King Rat showed up and roughed up a guy and one of the ninjas."

Pepper says, "I would be bringing him in but there's been a complication. It seems that Tri Stoppable has claimed that they were on the case looking for him first. Could it be true that we are both on the same case for Yori?"

Mindy says to Yori over the communicator, "Ok so you'll call the school and tell them to give him to us? That's great! Thanks Yori."

Pepper says, "So it is true? Ok, then what should we do? What? We are to join up with them to guard him? Ok, talk to you later."

Jonesy had heard both conversations and says to Pepper, "Wait for it…" which earns him a confused and irritated look until her communicator starts to go off.

Pepper listens to the incoming call and says, "Ok, you got a call from Yori and after discussing things the orders have not changed?"

Even as Pepper was talking to her ninja leader Mindy gets a call on her communicator and says, "What? I agree that a ninja school would be a safe place but…" She pauses as she listens before she says, "You mean there could be others in China? If that is the case then of course we'll stay here but King Rat was just here in China and if there are others out there then we owe it to…" She pauses again as she listens and says, "Ok… Ok… we'll stay."

Xi-Wang looks at Mindy, happy that she will still be around him for a bit longer. He plans on enjoying every moment of being around his crush, which had come around full force when he saw her in person.

Pepper glares at Mindy as she sees the lovesick puppy look that Xi-Wang gives her and she didn't even notice it. She thinks, "She doesn't deserve someone as brave and cool as him."

Cindy looks away from her new bf and notices the way Jonesy is looking at Pepper and softly whispers to him, "Do you think that ninja guy likes his partner?"

Jesse whispers back, "I don't know. He could just be a strong rival. What do you think of the female ninja? She looks a bit… I don't know, tweaked don't you think?"

Cindy looks at Pepper and she _did_ look tweaked as she looks over at Mindy and Xi-Wang but it was hard to determine just who she was looking at. She nods and whispers, "You're right but why is she tweaked?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Xi-Wang's feelings for Mindy? What do you think of the flashback? Do you think it is love or a crush? What do you think of Pepper so far? What do you think of Jonesy so far? Did you find it amusing when he was ignored? What did you think of the two communicators going on at the same time scene? Why do you think she is tweaked?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and people who know German are always welcome as usual.


	8. Chapter 8: Tiny Steps

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 8: Tiny Steps**

_**(China)**_

_**(At the Ninja School)**_

After checking one last time on the man that they had brought to the hospital, only to learn that he would be just fine. Everyone flew to the ninja school that, which Pepper and Jonesy were from.

It was a big school, bigger than Yamanouchi in size and located in the Hunan province, not too far from the Dongting Lake within sight of the Junshan Island.

After they land and disembark the group is immediately greeted by a large group of Chinese ninjas armed with weapons. It isn't until a loud voice calls out, "They are invited guests! Stand down everyone!" It is only then that the group lowers their weapons and parts way for the source of the voice, which is another ninja in full uniform as their face was covered.

Xi-Wang looks around at the big school and says, "Wow! What a place! What kind of ninja school is this? Is it a public ninja school?"

The ninja leader pauses for a second at that question and then says, "This is a public ninja school. That is why we are one of the largest in the world. The Ichinohei clan is a strong and good clan."

She steps forward into full view where she pulls off her ninja hood to reveal long, luxurious golden hair with and says, "I am Amber Feeple. While the Sensei is away on important matters, I am the one in charge."

Xi-Wang still has not noticed her as he is looking around at everything and says, "This is a pretty neat school. Grandfather always wanted to have another ninja in the family but my parents didn't want that."

Amber walks up to Xi-Wang, forcing him to notice her as she says, "Are you really the one with the tiger power? You seem more like a tiger's cub at best to me."

Pepper feels defensive at his treatment and says, "I assure you, he does have the power. I have witnessed it myself and given the incentive. He can be as fierce as any full grown tiger! He has saved my life with that power!"

Jonesy says, "Calm down Pep. She's heard the report already."

Pepper gives Jonesy a "Don't you even start with me" look, which makes him fall silent, as he knew that arguing with her when she was defensive was pointless.

Amber says, "I don't doubt the validity of your report about his power. It is just surprising to find that he had the courage to face one so powerful as inexperienced as he is."

Xi-Wang could feel the power of the tiger's pride as it tickled at his senses, making the back of his neck's hairs stand up on end along with the hairs on his arms even though he was wearing along sleeved shirt. He says with a very low, subtle growl in his voice, "What are you suggesting? That I just allow her to have been killed by such a cold, unfeeling rat?"

Amber shakes her head as she says, "No, the life of every ninja in this place is important to me and to Sensei but given his reputation I am surprised that you walked out of there without a scratch."

Xi-Wang sputters angrily as he felt the rise of his tiger's power and says, "That's because he was trying to recruit me! Even **I** know that you don't go hurting people you're trying to recruit!"

Amber looks at him coolly with those green eyes of hers with a couple of thin, blonde strands of her hair brushing her left cheek as she says, "And tell me, what have you decided about his offer?"

Xi-Wang blinks, as he didn't know how to answer that question. He went from all fired up to fizzling out like a fuse that had just been splashed with water and before he could answer Mindy says, "He's here isn't he? I think that pretty much should tell you his answer. He's one of the good guys."

Pepper steps up and nods before she says, "Yeah, so go ahead and lose that attitude! Besides what do you know about the mystical powers?"

Amber appears riled up at Pepper's words and it takes her a moment to calm down before she puts her nose up at Pepper, "Anyway, I suppose I should invite you all in given that we are all _supposed_ to be allies." She pauses as she gives a subtle but glaring look at Xi-Wang before resuming, "So follow me if you would please."

Pepper had _so_ caught the look and fumed at her insinuation about Xi-Wang. He had saved her life so there was no way that he was a bad guy. If Xi-Wang had wanted to join up with King Rat, he could have let him murder her but he didn't.

Jonesy saw how Pepper was reacting and just rolls his eyes, "This should get interesting. Who's going to get hurt first? Amber or the tiger guy?" Then for a moment as a motion of hands joining together catches his eye, he sees one of the twins holding hands with her man and for a moment that was too long… his own heart ached until he looked away and forced himself to think other thoughts.

**(Meanwhile)**

Back on an overly lavish hoverjet, King Rat and two others were in joining him a room with very plush and comfortable seats, music piped through a 7.1 surround system and feeling rather pleased at the moment.

King Rat says, "Now that was productive. I believe he will join us given time. He won't be able to resist the lure of my power."

Larry shrugs and says, "I'll take your word for it but if you ask me, he seemed pretty upset that you almost took that ninja's life."

King Rat turns and looks coldly at him before saying, "Mr. Stone, he will get over that and like all mystical animals. They will be driven to use their powers and gain more power."

Larry Stone understood what King Rat meant and while he had no mystical powers himself, he too yearned for power. He had not lied when he spoke of fame, but with fame comes a certain power and just by being around King Rat he was beginning to see the allure of having greater power than what he originally sought. Still, something nagged at him about King Rat's statement. He says to King Rat, "What of the others? Surely a few will take a stand against us such as Tri Stoppable."

King Rat goes into a hunched attack position for an animal and growls at the name and his tail swishes dangerously with fury that makes Larry worry that he was going to be badly hurt but then he stops himself and straightens up, resuming a normal human look. He says, "Any who are foolish enough to stand up against me and the others who wisely follow me will quickly learn that crossing me will only earn a very quick and painful end for them."

Larry Stone decides to not push the issue any further and picks up an ancient book from his case to study.

King Rat turns to face the window, watching the clouds as they fly by and whispers darkly to himself, "Oh yes… and I have a very, very special end in mind for the Stoppable team."

**(In America)**

Ron shudders for a moment as if something very cold and icky had just stepped on him, a feeling he'd had when Dementor had used that slime monster to attack New York during the fall, making it feel like he had been stepped on by a very cold booger monster. He had to have hot showers for several days before he finally felt clean after that.

Kim notices and says, "What is it Ron?" with a touch of concern and a bit of puzzlement in her voice.

Ron shakes his head for a moment before he says, "I felt like something really icky and cold just stepped on me Kim…" to which Kim adds, "You mean kind of like the booger monster or as if something stepped on your grave?"

Ron says, "Kim, you promised we would never speak of that dark day again." After a moment's pause he says, "Yes, but probably more like the latter one."

Kim's joking mood instantly disappears as her motherly danger sense suddenly kicks in before she says with a very serious expression on her face, "I'm going to call the girls."

Ron reaches out and stops Kim from going before he says, "Kim, the girls are probably ok. If there was anything going on, we probably would have heard from them or Yori right?"

Kim's shoulders slump before she says, "Yeah, I know you're right Ron. I just hate feeling like this."

Ron looks at her and casually says, "You mean how you are feeling like there is danger and you're helpless to do anything to help?"

Kim nods and looks at her husband with an observing eye as she says, "You know Ron, you and I have known each other practically our whole lives and I still can't get over how you can just come out and say what I can never put into words."

Ron is pleased with himself as he says, "What can I say? It is a gift."

Kim shakes her head a little as she says, "You are so weird…" She then moves towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him before she pulls back to whisper to Ron, "Fortunately for you, I love your weirdness."

Ron chuckles and whispers back to Kim, "Boo-yah!" He then kisses Kim on the lips.

**(Japan)**

Yori stares at the screen with a bit of relief on her face as she says, "It is good to see that you are all safe."

Cindy is next to her Jesse and nods as she says, "We are all fine and we were welcomed with the usual 'ninja' response."

Yori's relief on her face disappears and she says, "I _did_ call ahead to tell them to expect you. Who was there?"

Amber steps into the view of the camera and meets her eyes as she says, "I was. I was only taking necessary precautions in defense of my home. Surely, you can not find fault with that."

Yori's face remained impassive but her eyes held little flames in them and she says with her voice steady, "I do understand but remember that they are to be treated as V.I.P's while they are there. If anything should happen, I will be personally holding you responsible to the ninja accord code."

There are gasps heard on both sides of the screen behind the two women and one of Yori's ninja teachers walks up quickly and whispers, "Are you sure you want to go there?"

Yori waves off the teacher with a hand as she continues to stare at Amber, impressed with her strength in not showing panic at the mention of the code. She had no doubt that inside Amber was considering her options. She knew that if she agreed, then if anything that happened to any of them while there, her own life would be at risk as she would have to face Yori in a duel and she was extremely skilled or she wouldn't be the Sensei.

Meanwhile on Xi-Wang's side he didn't know anything about this 'ninja accord code' and says, "What's going on? Why is everyone acting so shocked? What is this accord thing all about?"

No one replied as they all stared at Amber to see how she would respond to what Yori said.

Amber takes a breath as she makes her decision and says with a slightly breaking voice at first, "I accept. No outsider shall harm your visitors for as long as I am in charge."

Yori thinks about Amber's words and knew that she had just made a counter-move that allowed her some wiggle room and avoiding a lifetime commitment. She was satisfied that they would remain protected while on the ninja grounds from anyone who was not a ninja. She lowers her eyelids a little and with a strong but steady voice she says, "I accept."

People on both sides of the screen begin whispering to each other until Yori and Amber both put up a hand with the signal for 'Silence!' and for a ninja it was akin to being slapped silent.

Yori says, "I will be making preparations for my journey, I wish to check out Xi-Wang in person."

Jonesy looks at Xi-Wang and whispers in sarcasm, "Aren't you the popular one?"

Xi-Wang simply did not know what to make of what was going on. Everything was happening so fast for him. He says back to Jonesy, "Why? What does that mean?"

The screen turns off, signaling an end to the conversation and Amber turns to Xi-Wang and says as she walks towards him, "What that means is that one of the most powerful ninjas in the world is coming to test out your tiger power. She leans in close with a small smirk in the corner of her mouth as she says, "Try not to look too foolish won't you cub?"

Xi-Wang feels the tiger power rising up in challenge to her words and is about to say something when Mindy walks up and says, "He won't! We will train him before she arrives."

Amber looks at Mindy with cool eyes and says, "Do whatever you wish, but I really doubt any kind of training will help with this blind cub."

Xi-Wang growls a little as he was tired of the woman insulting him ever since they got there. It was like she had a personal vendetta against him or something. He quickly says, "I will surprise you! Just you wait!"

Amber had started to walk off but then stops and turns her head to look at him with strange eyes before she says, "I will be waiting…" She turns her head and walks out of the room with Xi-Wang grring at her backside. Once she is out of earshot she finishes her sentence as she barely whispers, "and I truly hope you succeed."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of this chapter? I did some actual research for the location of the school (of course I made up school) and wonder if anyone knows of the areas I mentioned? What do you think of Pepper in this chapter? What did you think of Jonesy as he wondered who would get hurt first, Amber or Xi-Wang? If you'd had to guess, who do you think it would be? Oh, and speaking of Amber Feeple, does the name ring with any of you? Well at least the Feeple name should if you're into the Ninja High School Comics produced by Antarctic Press. The Feeple name has some serious ninja talent on their side, what with the Red Ninja title being in the family (twice, which is pretty impressive). What do you think of King Rat and his evil thoughts for Xi-Wang? What do you think he'll do to the Stoppable team? What did you think of the ninja code thing? Sounds pretty serious doesn't it? Do you think Mindy will be able to help Xi-Wang with the meeting of Yori? What do you think of Amber at the end of the chapter? Do you think that she is being hard because that's her way of making him motivated to survive what's coming?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, story aka plot bunnies, and more are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9: Schooling

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 9: Schooling**

_**(In China at the Ninja School)**_

Xi-Wang makes a loud "oof!" as he lands on his backside in the training room and Mindy sighs, "No, no, no! Use your power against me or you'll never be able to stand a chance. Not with the skills you have at least."

Xi-Wang sighs as he gets up and didn't have the heart to tell her that _she_ was the distraction that was keeping him from fully powering up. Every time he got close to her, the way she looked or smelled would make him feel funny and he'd lose his concentration. He shakes his head, getting back to his feet in what seems like the hundredth time and says, "Maybe we could take a break or try a different teacher?"

Jesse nods and says, "Let me try Mindy, maybe he is just having a problem hurting girls."

Mindy looks at Jesse and says, "Hey! I am no delicate flower and besides he is going up against one of the top three most dangerous ones women in the world. There is no time to be pussyfooting with him!"

Xi-Wang **really** did not need to know that Yori was that dangerous but he couldn't help say, "So she is number one?"

Mindy turns her head to look at him and says with an amused smile, "I said the top three. I never said she was number one or two."

Xi-Wang blinks at this and says, "Uh, who's the top two?"

Mindy's smile grows only bigger while Cindy rolls her eyes as she knew what was coming up. "Oh that's easy, our mom…" She points at herself and Cindy with a thumb. "Is number one and Jesse's mom…" She says as she points at the guy walking onto the training mat, "Is number two and you should know that all three of them trained us so unless you can defeat one of us. You don't stand a chance against Yori."

Xi-Wang gulps nervously and says, "Th-thanks for telling me that." A corner or his mind was thinking, "What on Earth have I gotten myself into!"

Jesse stops walking and says, "Don't hold back on me, I can't be hurt. That is my super power."

Xi-Wang looks at him in surprise and says, "I thought healing was your power?"

Jesse nods at him and says, "Exactly, I can heal almost any damage almost as quick as I can take it."

Mindy looks at Cindy with questioning eyes who just looks away from her to gaze at Jesse.

Xi-Wang didn't fully understand but he got the idea of how something like that could be useful. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in one shot before he says, "Ok…tiger power it is."

Xi-Wang powers up with the surface of the mat moving a bit as if great pressure was being applied to it and he then zooms forward at an incredible speed and somehow Jesse sidesteps him as if he had been charging at him slowly and does a quick chop to the back of his neck with just enough force to cause him to get off-balance and fall into the mat.

Jesse casually says, "Come now, I told you not to hold back or is that truly the best you can do? Maybe Amber was right and you _are_ a tiger cub. A little tiger cub without any claws."

Xi-Wang growls as leaps up to his feet, feeling the tiger's power and pride surging through his body and the remembered how Amber had insulted him. A powerful wash of tiger power erupted and his body starts to glow just a little like a tiger and his very form changes to that Jesse knew would be Tiger Kung Fu.

Jesse knew that the every mystic animal had a weak spot or 'sore' spot that would cause them to grow more powerful and was especially strong if the person wielding the power was on the same page. He had no doubt Xi-Wang was powerful but he was testing to see just how skilled he could push himself to be if he allowed himself. He calmly and wish a most dismissive look on his face does the hand signal of "Come on, I'm ready"

Xi-Wang knew the signal and growls, moving much faster than before with his hands ready to strike at Jesse like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey but again, Jesse evades him but by more narrower margins this time and he was pleased to see that he had at least torn Jesse's training garb.

Jesse was impressed that Xi-Wang had managed to do what he did but he also knew that he was still holding back. The true power of the tiger was still being untapped. He was at best halfway there and says to Xi-Wang, "Is that it cub? You finally extend your claws and I'm supposed to be impressed?"

Cindy says, "Jesse… be careful."

Jesse had heard her and was being indeed as careful as he could be, he had not taken his eyes off of Xi-Wang and even increased the distance between them so he could have a better reaction time.

Xi-Wang growls and then surprises everyone as he roars and a tiger glow forms around Jesse that reminded Cindy and Mindy of how they look when they had tapped into their forms. He fails to see Cindy power up into full monkey form as he presses his glowing paw down onto the mat with glowing claws pressing in to rip it. His long, glowing tail slowly moves in the air as he haunches down, preparing for his attack. He pauses for a moment at the sight of Jesse glowing in an odd way but only in a mystical connection kind of way and before he could turn his head to look, he hears Jesse taunting him and calling him a cub again.

Xi-Wang growls and in a flash is moving in on the attack to Jesse with claws out to shred him in half! He sees Jesse moving quickly like last time but it was too little, too slow and he adjusts his hand to still claw Jesse!

A moment later there was a mystical monkey sound that reaches his ears and catches him off guard from the side! Xi-Wang feels some powerful hands grabbing him from under him and flipping him in the air to where he was vulnerable and a moment later he is slammed hard into the ground with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs!

Xi-Wang was very surprised to see Cindy in full mystical blue monkey power state and looking down at him with anger on her face and arms over her head as if to smash him hard into it! He immediately powers down and waves his hands feebly in the air before him as he shouts, "I am sorry! I am sorry!"

Cindy stares at him for a few moments with her hands still over her head and then she too powers down and without saying a word she turns and walks over to Jesse.

Xi-Wang says, "Wh-what was that?"

Mindy shakes her head as she walks over and offers a hand to help him up, "That… is true love. Jesse has already almost been taken from her once. I am guessing that she didn't want to see you slice her boyfriend in half even if he would have been ok."

Xi-Wang did not understand the history reference but he could fully understand not wanting to lose someone who was important to them. He sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know why but getting called a cub really pushes my buttons."

Mindy says, "Listen, just as you control the power of your mystical animal, so can it too control or even overwhelm you. In fact, the more you two sync up, the better you'll have more control but there is also the danger that it if you ever get too emotional. You will for the better term, "Lose it" and become a danger to everyone including yourself."

Xi-Wang says, "Great… another thing I have to worry about."

Mindy grins as she pats him on the shoulder, "Cheer up, the losing it bit? That's very rare. You have to be like super-omega upset for that to happen and on the plus side, it helps you to deal with King Rat."

Xi-Wang looks at her with confusion and says, "What do you mean?"

Mindy looks at him in the eyes, not knowing that she is captivating to him and says to him, "King Rat has buttons to push on his mystic animal too. You just have to find it and push them."

Xi-Wang blinks at her and says, "Wait… didn't you say pushing them was bad?"

Mindy nods and says, "Yes, I did say that but also think about this. When you get that angry, you get sloppy and the same should go for him. It just may be enough for you to get the upper hand in a pinch if you can keep your cool."

Xi-Wang thinks about her words and says, "Thank you"

Mindy nods at him with a smile and walks off, leaving Xi-Wang to think further about his vision and plans. He could see a way that it would work now but the cost… he didn't see anyway to avoid if he was to stop the way things were going.

Xi-Wang just hoped that he would survive long enough with Yori on the way to test his skills.

Cindy walks forward and says with her hair ruffling as if caught in a strong breeze in a building with no air flowing at all, as she looks at Xi-Wang and says with strength in her voice, "Why don't you test your control and power against someone who knows how to use their mystical powers?"

Xi-Wang looks at her and had a bad feeling that if he refused, she would still try to provoke him into using his powers.

Mindy quickly says, "Cindy! What do you think you're doing? If this is about Jesse…" She is sharply cut off by Cindy with a tone of voice that was as sharp as any ninja sword, "This has nothing to do with that but regular martial arts isn't going to help him and having him fight someone like Jesse isn't going to work either. Not with what Yori will be testing. We need to draw out his power and keep him in control _without_ him losing his cool or even as powerful as he is, he won't stand a chance and be quickly defeated."

Xi-Wang knew that she was right. When he was angry, he cared for nothing other than making Jesse hurt as much as he had but it had also scared him at how out of control he had been as well. After a heavy sigh he says, "All right. Let's begin."

Mindy quickly says to Jesse, "Jesse! Stop Cindy! She will listen to you!"

Jesse looks at Cindy and knew that while she would back down, this was something she had to do as well. He takes a single step back and says, "Sorry Cindy but I agree with her. Xi-Wang needs to know control or anyone he comes up against will be a danger or be in serious danger. You of all people should know this fact."

Mindy glares at Jesse and sticks her tongue out at him before she turns to Xi-Wang and pleads, "Xi-Wang, you don't have to do this. Cindy is very well trained and very powerful! She could practically be a monkey master!"

This gets a few whispers from some of the ninjas in the room until Cindy clears her throat. It wasn't a loud one, but every ninja in the room took it as a polite way of saying, "Shut up and pay attention!"

Cindy smiles a little at Jesse's support and her heart grows a little more in love with him.

Xi-Wang gets into position at the end of the mat just as Cindy does and given his limited experience with the power, he tries to power up using his frustration at the loss of control as his key.

Cindy shakes her head and says, "To quote a movie, anger is the path to the dark side. So if you're using any anger to power up, don't. I imagine you used the power before when you weren't angry so use that and just push into that well of power. You'll find that it goes just as deep."

Xi-Wang looks at her in surprise and then thinks about the time he had used his power to clean up the shop and focuses with a small smile on his lips as he remembers and to his surprise, finds that the power that flowed to him was indeed as strong and deep as when he had been angry. So with a growing smile he says, "Thank you for your advice, and I believe I am ready."

Cindy smirks a little as she says, "We shall see… We shall see…"

**(Meanwhile)**

Yori was still on route to the ninja school on a fast plane. She took the time to mentally prepare herself as well as do little muscle exercises that she could do while seated to keep her body in peak condition and ready for action. She knew from personal experience with training Cindy and Mindy as well as their father, Ron Stoppable that the mystical animal within could be indeed a difficult animal to master and even more difficult one to defeat.

Yori had no doubt that the twins would be training him but what she doubted was just how much that even he could learn that would be enough to give her what she was looking for in the him. She doubted that even the twins or Jesse would guess that her real motives were to test his strength of heart and not his battle skills for those were things that one could train for if given the time. She wished to know if this newly discovered would become a valuable ally or a new, dangerous enemy and if he was to prove to be the latter, then she would nip things in the bud any way she could and at any cost for she would not see her close friends put through any more danger if she could help it. Her heart would not allow her to choose otherwise.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this chapter. Things are going to really heat up in the next one. What did you think of Xi-Wang as he went up against each of the team members? Do you think Jesse was a bit rough on him? What did you think of Cindy helping Jesse, a bit on the strong side right? Do you think Xi-Wang will survive Yori's test?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, ideas, play money, and more are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10: The Scope of Things

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 10: The Scope of Things**

_**(In China at the Ninja School: Outside in a training field)**_

Yori was dressed in her usual all-black ninja clothes. Even her face was covered up to her nose so that all you could see were her eyes, and they showed experience and concentration. She was no fool, as she knew exactly how powerful a mystic animal could be after having helped train two generations of them. Along with her personal experience was a wealth of knowledge that her Sensei had passed on to her as she took over the school from the archives. So in short, she knew a few tricks that she could do that not even Stoppable's children were aware of.

Yori stares at the nervous teen before her and very silently, very slowly bows to him. She slowly straightens up and watches him return the gesture before gulping a little to loudly. It was only through her many years of training that she betrayed no emotion outwardly even as she mentally smiled at him before she slips into a battle pose, ready for anything that could come her way, mentally, physically or even mystically.

Yori had no doubt that he had been trained specifically on how best to fight her. She would have done the same in their position and her heart swelled with pride at knowing such good people, having a hand in raising and training them. It was those very same reasons that drove her now. She would find out his true heart for she had noticed that she had a gift for seeing the hearts of men.

Xi-Wang gulps so very nervously as the older woman stands before him. He could only see her eyes but they were so piercing to him that it made him feel as if she was staring into his very soul. He tries to focus on remembering what the others had told him even though the only slightly comforting thing that he remembered was that Yori was not going to attack him in a lethal way, but the down side to that was that he couldn't expect her to go easy on him at all. She would make him hurt and even knock him out if he didn't go in there with anything less than full power.

He also hated the thought of her testing him in ways that he didn't fully understand and for the thousandth time since rescuing the agent, he wished that he as back in the shop, sweeping up instead of possibly getting his butt kicked most painfully. A second look at Yori confirmed in his mind that he was going to get hurt most painfully. So he grits his teeth and makes a firm decision to go down fighting the best he could and use what he learned against the rat guy when the time came.

Yori speaks clearly to him, "We will begin when you are ready. Attack me when you are, not before."

Xi-Wang had learned one thing from his relatives and that was there were seldom second chances at doing things the right way. He closes his eyes and takes several deep, cleansing breaths to relieve his body of any tension and nervous energy as Tri Stoppable had taught him. After a few minutes, he feels his center and power aligned as he had been taught by Cindy and opens his eyes with sharp focus.

Yori would have smiled in her youth at the sight of the sharpness in Xi-Wang's eyes but she was too experienced and old enough to know that was a distraction in itself. She shifts very subtly, preparing for him as her careful eyes analyze him for possible attacks and mentally prepares for each and every one of them for up to twelve future moves as well before she notices Xi-Wang starting to glow. She could hear the wind howling much like many tigers as the wind roared all around with him floating up into the air and when a glowing tiger form surrounded his body, she saw that he dropped to the ground with the grace of a feline.

She had not expected such skill already and revises her plans with a mental note to never underestimate the fact that he had been trained by Cindy and Mindy, both very powerful users of the Monkey power and possibly Jesse who was very dangerous in his own way. The memory of having to fight the twin sisters in monkey rage was still strong in her memory and since then she had thought of ways to deal with such an event again. She wonders if this would be a good time to test them out as she observes Xi-Wang carefully stretching his body out as if preparing to capture prey.

Xi-Wang's glowing tail tip swishes quickly up and down before he dashes forward towards Yori even as Jesse whispers to Cindy, "What do you think his odds are?" He swings his fist at her, thinking it was going to be to easy as it didn't seem like she was even moving yet.

Yori moves in a flash, countering his strike as she moves to the side in one swift move and directs his powerful punch downward into the ground! The power of the punch causes dust and rock to go flying up. Even before he could begin to pull back she swings her own open-palm fist at him and is surprised as Xi-Wang's other hand blocked it! She immediately backs off to a safe distance as Xi-Wang couldn't help but say, "They warned me that you would probably block and strike at me the moment my guard was down."

Yori glances at Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse with unreadable eyes before turning her attention back to Xi-Wang.

Cindy whispers back to Jesse, "Probably better than ours after this match."

Jesse chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist from the side, pulling her closer to him. He feels her snuggling into his arm and whispers, "You're probably right… but I bet he will surprise her yet."

Xi-Wang could feel his tiger side desire in wanting to chase after her some but knew that he shouldn't do that. He had to be smart. The three of them had been trained by this woman and if he had trouble with them, then he was royally screwed against her but darn it, he was feeling a rush like no other against her!

He moves quickly towards her like before except his arms were ready to grab at her and as expected she leaped over his head as he passed under her like a freight train but using his powers allowed him to stop suddenly and he boosts his own ability for a second to spin quickly and reach out to grab her.

Jesse whispers in a cheer, "Alright, good move!"

Yori had seen such a move before and adds an extra spin in mid-air, causing her to change her trajectory and with the spin she thrusts her leg out to catch him off-guard. Sending him to the ground with his hands coming up under him to soften the hard landing. She lands perfectly and says to him, "A bold and risky move that almost paid off."

Xi-Wang growls as he felt that the tiger power was done playing with her now after that strike! He forces himself to calm down as he remembers in a flash what the others had said about how anger would only lead to his defeat.

What Xi-Wang didn't know was that Yori was very carefully watching his face carefully and his every move. She could see his power flaring like an angry beast and then surprisingly, he forced himself to calm down. This alone told her much about him so she moved forward to test just how much control he had by quickly striking at him in a way that would test his concentration.

Xi-Wang was surprised by her speed considering that she was supposed to be a really old woman and even with his boosted abilities he finds himself struggling with her as he did not want to injure the teacher of the ones who taught him. After the first couple of moves though, he begins to wonder if that was even possible as he kept getting thrown into the air. If it wasn't for his cat-like agility and speed, he was sure that he would have been slammed and hurt or even knocked out.

Yori notes his style of fighting was not one to injure her but to hold her off at first and pushes him harder until she notices him responding in a way that would have injured her had she not been watching him. She continues to push him by striking him in a few spots that would cause him pain for a little bit.

Xi-Wang cries out in pain and almost collapses, barely staying on his feet. He looks at her with growing anger but again the words come to his mind and he straightens up despite the pain from the strikes and turns his anger into focus on her defeat.

Yori notices the subtle look on Xi-Wang's face as he moves in a way that was sure to cause him pain but he was either ignoring it or he was focused on striking back at her. Either way, she knew that the fight should not go on much longer as even with her ninja techniques to extend her energy and speed, there was only so much that she could take in her older body.

During all of this, Amber slowly approaches the field and gasps at the sight of a large cloud of dust flying up, before dashing quickly to see better. She is very amazed by the sight of the field, which showed an incredible amount of damage as that indicated that the battle had thus far been a very intense one.

As Amber stands there, watching she hears Mindy, who was right next to her say, "Wow, he is doing good against Yori! Better than I thought he would do!"

Cindy says to Mindy, "That is because he is keeping his cool. If he went in there angry, he would have lost a long time ago."

Mindy nods as she says, "Yeah, I know. Looks like all that training and advice really helped him."

Amber crosses her arms in front of her and dismissively says loud enough for the twins to hear, "Hmph! He has probably gotten this far on luck. I seriously doubt he got enough training from three would-be ninjas such as your team."

Yori hears Amber's words but she was too busy avoiding a spinning kick to respond.

Mindy turns quickly to Amber and near-shouts, "What was that? You doubt our skills? Come on, I'll take you on here and now!"

Cindy says to Mindy, "Calm down Mindy, sticks and stones remember?"

Amber snorts and says, "Oh, right… says the one having to protect her boyfriend during some training. Why would you keep him on the team if he was that weak and pathetic? What a joke! He should just leave the team or get himself offed."

Now Cindy could accept just about anything that Amber might have said about her team, ninja skills, or even ninja lineage as the cooler headed of the twins but after having lost and gotten back her Jesse. Hearing Amber insult him was like touching high voltage from a power line.

Cindy's mystical monkey aura erupts around her body as she shouts, "What… WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Mindy shakes her head, "Oh boy… now you've done it."

Jesse quickly says, "Calm down Cindy, she didn't know. Amber, please apologize to her."

Amber looks at Cindy and says, "Why should I apologize? What is it that I don't know? Whatever! It isn't important."

During this time, Xi-Wang and Yori continue their battle with his strikes getting ever the more closer and precise as he sees that she is tiring.

Yori had heard everything that the four of them were saying. It wasn't hard really as they were all being quite loud and were already distracting almost half the people watching. She knew that Xi-Wang was too focused on her to realize what was going on and there was little time in explaining things to him before Cindy blew her top and went after Amber.

She moves quickly and knocks Xi-Wang off his feet, striking at him in such a way that it would stun him long enough for her to rush over and stop a possible and very dangerous fight. She didn't have the strength left to stop Cindy if she went after Amber and doubted that Mindy or Jesse would be able to stop her before Amber was hurt.

Xi-Wang lays on his back, stunned as his mind quickly works through what had happened. A single woman, albeit a very strong ninja was able to get through his defenses, his training and dash off as if he wasn't important! His mystical aura flares like a nova as he thinks, "Oh No She Didn't!" He overcomes the stunned effect and leaps to his feet. It was only when he was on his feet and turned to see where Yori had gone did he begin to see for the first time what was going on.

Yori pulls down her mask as she runs up and quickly but firmly says, "You will apologize immediately to the three of them! You had no reason to insult them as you did!"

Amber looks at Yori with surprise and then sees Xi-Wang coming and immediately regrets the actions that interrupted their fight. She had dishonored herself and the school for speaking both rashly and harshly.

Cindy swings her powerful, glowing fist as her patience snaps right at Amber with Yori moving quickly to push Amber out of the way.

Amber does a quick roll and springs to her feet just in time to see Cindy's fist swing down quickly. Too quickly for her to move out of the way but moments before it was to strike, another glowing figure catches the fist!

Amber looks up with surprise once more as it was Xi-Wang! He had covered the distance very quickly when he saw that Cindy had begun to attack!

Xi-Wang was surprised by Cindy's immense strength as she continues to try and push the fist down. He knew that if she had connected, Amber would be little more than a splatter within a deep crater.

Fortunately Xi-Wang didn't have to deal with Cindy by himself as Mindy, fully powered up grabs onto Cindy's wrist, while Jesse steps up to place himself between Cindy and Amber.

Cindy growls, "Let me at her! She…" Jesse says loudly, "She had no way of knowing that I was just brought back from being dead or that you love me more than life itself just as I love you more than life itself."

Xi-Wang felt Cindy's strength quickly ebb from her fist until the mystical animal disappeared altogether. He was surprised to see that where she was once a strong woman was now a very tearful and emotional woman who couldn't even say anything as she ran up to Jesse and wrapped her arms around him.

Cindy whispers, "Can you forgive me Jesse?"

Jesse squeezes Cindy and pulls back to look at her in the eyes, brushing some of the stray strands away from her face before he softly says, "There is nothing to forgive. No one was hurt. I know the pain and shock of what happened for us won't heal overnight but I think it is safe to say that I am not going anywhere for a long, long time Cindy."

Cindy says, "Promise me?"

Jesse meets her eyes and everyone can see the love bond between the two as he says, "I promise."

Yori quickly walks over to Amber and says, "Now don't you have something to say?" Her piercing eyes and scowling face cut short anything that Amber might have argued.

Amber bows to Mindy, Jesse and Cindy in that order with Cindy getting the deepest bow as she says, "I am very sorry. Please forgive me for my rudeness. I had no right to say what I did."

Mindy says, "Yeah, why did you say all that stuff?"

Amber blinks as that wasn't what she had expected when Jesse says, "I think I can speak for _all_ _of us_ that all is forgiven." Jesse had looked at Mindy when he had said 'all of us' and she had gotten the hint.

Mindy grumbles something that couldn't be made out before she says, "Apology accepted."

Amber sighs and says, "No, you have a right to know. I will answer your question."

Amber can see and feel all eyes on her as she says, "It is because I…" At that exact moment a ninja runs up and says, "King Rat has found another mystical animal holder!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of all that went on? Do you think Yori learned much about Xi-Wang's true heart and character in the battle? What did you think about Amber? Did she go too far when she started to insult Tri Stoppable and especially Jesse? What mystic animal do you think King Rat has found this time? What do you think Amber was going to say? The real answer just may surprise you!

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, thoughts, ideas and bass guitar lessons are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11: Swimming in Fire

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 11: Swimming in Fire**

_**(In China at the Ninja School: Outside in a training field)**_

Mindy, Cindy, and Jesse all say at the same time, "What? Which one?"

The ninja says, "I don't know but according to report, the person went willingly."

Amber says, "I want the full report. Now!"

The ninja says, "I was just sent to tell you of the discovery. I do not know the full report. I am sorry."

Amber presses her lips together in frustration before she turns to Yori and says, "I must go to read the report. Goodbye." She then dashes off to head inside but Yori, and Tri Stoppable all follow. She knew that it wouldn't matter when they heard the report and plus she was just a bit afraid of Cindy at the moment so she remained silent.

The five of them reach the building where the report was quickly enough and Amber says as she walks into the room, "Give me the report on the mystical person!"

A ninja by the communications device hands it to her quickly in a folder and she quickly opens it. Silently reading it to herself as was habit for a ninja and tries to ignore the others before she looks up and says, "Well, the report isn't very detailed but it seems King Rat used leverage to force the person to go willingly. The reporting ninja didn't even get to find out the animal of the person but he did manage to tag King Rat's ship with a locator."

Yori walks up to Amber's side, and while she was not a tall woman her presence made it seem that she was bigger than Amber in size. She speaks with strength and patience in her voice as she says, "Do you know the location and heading of King Rat?"

The ninja glances at Amber since she _was_ the one in charge of the school and with a minute nod from her the ninja turns to the console, pressing a button to reveal on a big screen that King Rat was heading overseas towards America. The ninja says, "Given his current trajectory we can estimate that he will go here." Another few taps on the console and an Indiana Jones style of lines appears from the front of King Rat's plane icon to finally form a big X in the northern part of United States.

Yori frowns as she knew those coordinates as well as the others in the room. She walks over to the communications section with the quick silence of a woman on a mission and leans over the ninja sitting there. A few quick setting changes and she says, "Come in please, this is Yori." A pause with crackling noise before she says, "Ron-san, please come in !"

The ninja sitting at the console says, "It is being jammed."

Mindy activates her communicator and presses a button that automatically would connect her to home and the same thing happens. There is no immediate connection, just static. She shakes her communicator as if that would dislodge whatever was jamming her and says, "No good, I can't get through to home either."

Cindy activates hers as well and presses a different button, this time there is a picture of the people she was calling on the screen before a grumpy voice says, "Yes… who is this? Do you know what time it is?" There is a female voice in the background that could barely be heard, "Who is it?"

Cindy says, "It is me, Cindy Stoppable and I was hoping you could try calling my house. All communications to there are being jammed and we're worried that King Rat…" As soon as she said that the grumpy guy's voice was heard shouting, "OOF! Hey! Get offa me! Sheila!" with a quick, "Oh shut up, you never complained when I was on you before." A low muttering that obviously wasn't meant to be picked up is heard, "That's because it is usually more pleasurable than having a knee in your stomach."

Sheila's voice was much more awake than her husband's as she says, "Do you think your parents are in trouble Cindy?"

Cindy says, "I don't know. No one can get through, not even our communicators and we have King Rat's plane being shown that it is on route to Middleton. I was hoping that you could get through to her by calling her since you're closer."

Sheila says, "I can do better than that. I'll go over there personally to make sure that everything is ok." A pause before she says, "Is he with you?"

Cindy knew who Sheila meant and that Sheila was trying not to embarrass her son. She smiles a little as she says, "Yes, he is here with me."

Jesse says, "Mother, you don't have to go there. A call would be quicker you know."

Sheila says, "Yes, I know but I doubt I'll have much more luck than you guys who I think it is best that I go over there in person. At the very least I can give her a heads up and be around if he so foolishly decides to show up there." Her voice drops into an icy tone that made the room feel twelve degrees colder as she says, "And besides if he does show up, he and I have a little score to settle."

Jesse sighs and says, "Mother, I know I can't persuade you from doing what I think you're about to do…" Sheila's voice is a bit playful as she says, "You know me so well" He then continues to say, "But please be careful. He is a master of the rat power and the latest info we have suggests that he has at least 1 or 2 more mystical animal powered people working for him. He may even have them with him which is probably why is feels confidant enough to visit Middleton."

Sheila taps a button to show her that she was already dressed in her Shego outfit for battle as she says, "Well then he really underestimates the Stoppable family and me."

An off-screen voice, which was clearly Drew's shouts, "I am coming too! If he is after the babies then I'll keep them safe."

Yori had feared such a thing but didn't want to voice it so as not to upset Cindy and Mindy. She was already communicating with her ninja school quietly at the communications terminal by means of keyboard so the others in the room wouldn't overhear her.

Mindy cries out, "What?? Do you really think that he'll go after them? For what? Kidnapping them and raising them?"

Cindy and Jesse who had far more personal experience with King Rat had a different working theory and it made them both highly anxious.

Sheila growls at Drew, "Way to go honey, you just made them upset."

Drew shouts back, "What? Like they hadn't figured it out he would be going after the mystical monkey power already by themselves."

Sheila shakes her head as she turns back to the camera, "Don't you worry. I… er… WE will do our best to make sure that King Rat doesn't come anywhere near them." Sheila then looks at Jesse who was close enough to be picked up by the communicator and says, "Don't worry Jesse, your mother didn't get this far in life without knowing how to handle a bad guy or two." She flashes her son a confidant smile as she knew her bad guy history wasn't exactly a big secret from him.

Jesse says to his mother, "Ok but if he's going… try to keep him out of the fire will you? He kind of stinks at fighting."

Drew shouts, "I heard that!"

Sheila chuckles and says, "I will do my best. See you all when you get here." She then closes the connection.

Amber says, "The fastest craft we have is all set to go."

Mindy says, "That quickly? Don't you need to fuel it up?"

Amber smirks and says, "This is a ninja school. We don't have time to wait around for a fueling. We have to always be ready to move quickly and at a moment's notice."

Mindy runs over and gives Amber a surprise hug, "Thanks!" She steps back and says, "We'll let you know how things went as soon as we get there."

Amber clears her throat in her way of recovering from the surprising and embarrassing hug before she says, "I am going with you. It is my personal craft so I won't hear any arguments and I assume you're going to be taking the other one with you."

All heads turn to Xi-Wang as he suddenly feels like he was engulfed in a 1000 watt spotlight.

Cindy says, "We don't have to bring you along with us. This isn't your fight and you can stay here safe from King Rat."

Xi-Wang really hoped he wouldn't regret this as he takes a half-step forward and says, "Um, I know it isn't my fight but the way I see it, this Rat guy has got to be stopped and I would rather do it with others like you guys around to watch my back than surrounded by a million non-powered ninjas. No offense."

Amber is silent as she watches Xi-Wang make his speech.

Mindy says, "All right then! With the power of three mystical powered people on our side, there is no way that he can win!"

Amber says, "If we don't leave immediately, then we won't get there in time to be of any assistance to your family."

Cindy squeezes Jesse's hand at the horrific thought and says, "Then I suggest we leave right away."

Amber nods as she starts walking quickly and says loudly enough for them all the hear, "Follow me".

Yori does quick flurry of typing and then with a final keystroke she gets up from the communications terminal and follows Cindy, Mindy, Jesse, Xi-Wang, Amber and takes note that for some reason Pepper was following along as well even though her role was done the Jonesy looking a bit bored as he followed her.

The group arrives at the craft and it looked a bit odd. It was a medium sized one as far as private plane sizes went but it had no wings on it.

Mindy says, "What the… where are the wings?"

Amber just smiles and says, "Let's just say I don't need them. It is also much faster than your typical jet after my grandmother added some Salusian technology to it."

Everyone doesn't quite understand but they are all in a hurry and start to board when Mindy says, "Wait, what are you doing here spice-girl?"

Pepper says, "I am coming along to protect Xi-Wang. My mission was to keep him safe."

Jonesy begins to say something to contradict her when Pepper swiftly kicks him on the side of the leg, silencing him.

Amber rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, there is room on board so you can come along but in addition to Xi-Wang I want you to assist in protecting any innocents."

Pepper cheerfully says, "You've got it!" and almost skips up onto the craft, sticking her tongue out at Mindy as she walks past her.

After everyone was settled into the strange aircraft and all seats were secure, Amber pulls out of the hanger and turns immediately towards the direction they needed to go.

Mindy says, "What are you doing? We should get to the runway."

Amber just grins in a overly proud way before she says, "Runway? Where we are going, we don't need runways." She then pushes a switch so that it starts to power up and presses her right foot down to step on the pedal while Mindy is saying, "What are you talking aaaaaaaabouuuuuuuttttttttt?" Sending Mindy hard into her padded seat as the craft takes off into the sky with it having gone from zero to 240 mph in 1.68 seconds and by the time that Mindy was able to recover from being interrupted like that they were already breaking the sound barrier without anyone feeling any of the pressure associated with the high speed.

Pepper shouts furiously, "What the heck was that all about?"

Amber calmly says as if talking to herself, "The anti-motion device didn't kick in because it was still in hover mode. It took a moment to kick in. Sorry about that, but I didn't think we had time."

Pepper shouts, "Didn't think we had the time…?" She sputters as Jonesy touches her shoulder and says, "Calm down, we've had rough take offs before and we're on our way. That's all that matters."

Mindy heard what Jonesy said and nods, telling herself the same thing but a part of her knew that if Amber wasn't flying it at the moment, she would have hit her for pulling an unnecessary stunt like that.

**(Later in Middleton)**

Kim says to Sheila, "Are you sure about this? Leaving the children with Drew?"

Sheila looks at Kim and says, "Did you forget? We raised two children of our own and they turned out perfectly fine. One of them is even going out with a daughter of yours."

Kim nods a little and says, "You're right, I guess I was just a little worried because I saw him with all those gadgets."

Sheila sighs and says, "I know, I told him not to bring so much but he insisted by saying 'If I am going to be saving our old arch-nemesis's children from a mystical powered jerk then I am going to do it right!' end quote."

Kim looks puzzled as she says, "So uh… what are the things that he brought with him?"

Sheila shrugs and says, "Beats me, I may have married him but I could never understand his wacked out plans."

Kim says, "We're ready for him at any rate. The house security is on high alert and if they should fail there is always…" "US, the best fighting team in the world." Sheila says with confidence.

Just then there was a high-pitched sound that was rapidly approaching. With years of experience, they both knew that sound and quickly ducked behind something in the room to shield themselves before something crashed through the wall hard!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know it has been a while since I've updated this story I would like to take a moment to say. I've been extremely busy this semester (Yes, I am in college) and would like to take a moment to thank Joliver11 for messaging me so I could do this chapter. Now to the story, did you like how Tri-Stoppable has gone from twin speak to triplet speak in at the start of this chapter? What do you think of the decision to contact Jesse's parents given the time zone changes? Do you think Shego and Drakken have a chance against Rat and anyone else he might be bringing along? What animal do you think the newly person is? Heh, I wonder if anyone can guess the name or gender? Anyway, it looks like they are ready. Do you think Tri-Stoppable will make it home in time to help?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions and commercials for Kim are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12: First Battle

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 12: First Battle**

_**(Middleton)**_

Before the smoke and dust even had time to settle, Kim and Sheila were back on their feet and ready for anything.

King Rat steps out of the cloud of smoke and dust and looks at them with disgust before he says, "Where are they?"

Kim looks at Sheila, seeing that she was just as confused as she was and says to King Rat, "Where are who?"

King Rat crosses his arms impatiently and says, "All of the mystical monkey powered people that live here of course. If I am to be the ruler, they must all become my servants."

Sheila growls with her hands flaming up and says to him, "And just what makes you think you are going to walk out of here with anyone?"

King Rat looks dismissively at Sheila and says, "Get out of my way weaklings, I have no interest in dealing with ones who do not have the mystical destiny to serve me."

Kim frowns as more of the smoke clears and knew that something was wrong, he did not appear to even be trying to go on the defensive and he had battled them both before. She says to Sheila, "Something's not right here."

Sheila growls in anger and starts to run at King Rat as she says, "You're right! His face isn't kissing my foot!"

Kim shouts, "Sheila! No!" but her warning came too late as a glowing hand suddenly came out of the dust and smoke to grab her by the ankle that was inches from kicking King Rat in the face.

_**(Japan)**_

The ninja school was gearing up as the message about King Rat heading to the Stoppable household spread throughout it like wildfire. The rest of the ninjas were gearing up for battle as they got into their fastest jets but even the fastest ones would still take a while to get there and every second counted.

Fortunately not every ninja was located in Japan, as they were a world-wide ninja group with many students that were much closer and possibly able to help delay things until they could arrive.

**(Middleton, USA)**

A man working as a bodyguard for one of the rich suddenly gets a text message on his cellphone. It simply read, "Possible home under attack. Go offer assistance immediately. - Yori" and so with a brief moment of surprise flashing over his face as the name "Yori" appeared, he simply turns to his boss and says, "I must leave. Something urgent has come up." With that he turns and leaps out the window before anyone, including the other bodyguards can say or do anything!

The right hand man of the rich one says, "We'll bring him back and..." until the rich one holds up her hand as she gazes out the window he had just left through. She continues to look through the window as she says, "Leave him be. He is worth a hundred bodyguards and he knows it. If he felt that he had no choice to leave my side, then it must be extremely important and we would only get in his way. I have no doubt that he even questions his return or he would have said so before he departed."

The right hand man nods and stammers, "A-as y-you wish Mistress." Still, he was most unhappy about it even though the bodyguard had been the most incredible ninja that they had ever hired, showing loyalty, power, and more on a level that made him doubt that even 100 armed and armored men could stop him from rescuing her if she were ever to be kidnapped. So truly frightening he was as a ninja, so sending anyone after him would be a futile effort if he did not want to come back. That would not stop him from having a few choice words with him should he returned but then a thought hit him, what if he did NOT return? Would he ever be able to find someone who was so loyal, powerful, and someone that the Mistress would like?

The right hand man holds back a growl and turns to her, "Excuse me, I must go and see about filling the hole in our security until he is able to return."

She nods absentmindedly while staring out the window still, "Very well Jacob, go do what you must." She tries to keep her outside all cool and detached for the sake of the others in the room, but inside. She was screaming in worry over the ninja who had been very tough, but brave and straightforward while also helping her become a better person. For that and more, she had found herself giving her heart to him and she wanted to believe that she had his heart as well.

Jacob calls up his contact in Global Justice for what was the point of being the right hand man of the rich if it didn't offer some powerful contacts? He waits for a moment until he hears the sweet receptionist's voice say, "Hello, you have reached Global Justice, how may I direct your call?" He presses the phone up against his ear more tightly as he answers with the secret code that would direct him to...*click* "Hello, this is Top Agent Will Du."

**(Possible Home)**

The ninja arrives at the Possible home to discover that the wall had already been busted through and from the signs of things, an intense battle must have taken place. He saw signs of plasma blasts everywhere as well as several craters in the floor and even the aircraft looked like it had taken a few hits other than what had most likely happened when it rammed through the building. He looks around for signs of what happened to the combatants since no one was around and eventually notices that the battle went through one of the doors so he starts to run quickly through it in hopes of catching up with them.

**(In the air)**

Cindy looks over at her boyfriend and he could see her anxiousness in her eyes. He shared it as he was worried about her family, a family that he had come to know and live with as long as his own. he didn't want anything to happen to them but in addition, he was very worried about his parents since both of them were there in the line of fire as well. She squeezes his hand in hers, "Do you think that... I mean, he won't get my siblings will he?"

Jesse shakes his head, "Absolutely not. Don't forget that both our parents are there and they have a lot of experience at battling all sorts of foes. Also..." He squeezes her hand reassuringly, "The cavalry is on the way and by that, I mean us." He smiles at Cindy with love.

Cindy gazes back into his eyes and she knew that he believed what he said to her and he brought up a bunch of good points but there was still that sick feeling in her stomach that made her worry about her family.

**(Possible Home)**

The ninja is nearly shaken off his feet as a very powerful explosion rocks the place. He wonders just what sort of powerful foes that the Possible family has come up against that that it would force them to retreat within their own home. Still, he was impressed by just how much bigger the place seemed as he went further in. He had witnessed all sorts of things from incredible gadgets (many of which had been wrecked in the battle obviously) to large rooms underground that were obviously for training and other things.

The ninja speeds up just before another explosion knocks him off his feet and this one had felt much closer. He nods to himself as he felt that he was close now, perhaps a room or two away given the strength of the explosion. The ninja rushes forward and feels a powerful trembling flowing through the floor and even the walls seemed to move as if afraid of something big happening nearby.

He runs around the corner and immediately stops at the impressive sight before him. He saw Kim Possible, a very reputable fighter in her own right was dressed in her recognizable battlesuit along with a green woman that had flaming hands in a green and black outfit of some kind and they both looked very angry, yet extremely focused as he could tell by their faces. Behind him, he could see a blue man that he recognized as ex-supervillian Dr. Drakken and he was wielding a what looked like a weapon in his hands while standing in front of twins that were holding babies in their arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were all fighting against the others who had their backs to him.

The ninja saw a man with a posture that just screamed "Rich Man" to him and given the way he was in the back, meant that he also saw no need to get his hands dirty unless necessary. He could see a built body beneath the fancy clothes and had no doubt that he considered himself to be the strongest in the room.

The ninja saw that the other one who was glowing in front of him was clearly a major threat as the three fighters were focused on the glowing one, wait... a second glance told him that the majority was focused on the glowing one but the rich guy also had a fair amount of attention and he did not know why but he had survived too many battles to underestimate even a harmless looking opponent.

Kim clenches her fists tightly as her suit glowed brightly, "King Rat! You are not going to take any of my children! I won't allow it!"

Sheila growls at them, "The line is drawn here! I won't let you touch a hair on any of their heads! Do you hear me?"

Drew shouts after her, "Yeah! Um, what she said!" He hated not being able to come up with good quips like heroes usually seemed to be able to.

**(In the air)**

Mindy taps her foot, "I thought you said that this thing was fast? Shouldn't we be in the America by now at least at the speed you bragged this thing could do?"

Cindy waves her hand at her twin, "Now, now Mindy... I am sure that we'll be there in no time."

Mindy shakes her head, "Mother and Sheila are going up against mystical powers and father's away at his job right now. So naturally neither one of us could reach him because it is either off or he ran down the batteries _again_ playing videogames or watching videos on it."

Amber shouts from her controls, "Shut up wanna-be ninja girl or I'll turn this around and go back to China!"

Cindy glares at Mindy even as Jesse calmly says, "We're almost there Mindy, just try to be a bit more patient will you please? For me?"

Mindy grunts and crosses her arms before she says low enough for just them to hear, "Nnnngh, Fine! For you Jesse and only because you're my best friend."

Jesse chuckles, "Thank you, I appreciate the effort Mindy."

Amber sighs, "Honestly, it is like babysitting children. How they manage to save the world acting like that is beyond me."

Yori looks at them from her seat, "Yes, I had reservations too but despite how they act. They are a very formidable team that draws upon each of their strengths and weaknesses as a whole."

Amber glances back, "If you ask me, they're all weaknesses and very little strength."

Yori's eye twinkles for a moment, "Ah, that's only because you have yet to see them in action yet."

Amber just shrugs and resumes her focus on flying at high speed. She could already see land rapidly approaching in front of her.

**(Possible Home)**

The ninja breathes heavily as he looks at the three foes in front of him. He had not noticed the girl approach him from behind. She had been as stealthy as any ninja and if it had not been for the hiss sound that she made before striking, he feared that he would have faired far worse than he had with the glancing blow she had done.

He didn't need to look at the wall that she had struck to know that it was destroyed but at the same time he had seen the look of concern on Kim's face when she saw him before she realized that he was on their side. Taking a moment to catch his breath he glances at Kim whose fists were glowing as she goes up against the orange glowing one whose shape seemed to resemble that of a horse's body.

King Rat turns his attention to the ninja, "You have some skill to get this far, so I offer this. Pledge to join me and my cause. I shall spare your life, reward you with much power, riches, and your choice of any woman you desire."

Sheila turns her head to look at him, giving him a look that was universally understood as, "You are in for a world of hurt if you accept!"

The ninja thinks briefly of the one whom he had already pledged his loyalty and yes, even his heart to before he narrows his eyes, making his mask scrunch up and answers in a firm, unmistakable voice that would tell King Rat where he could stuff his offer, "I am already pledged to another. I will not betray my oath nor fealty to them so I will respectably have to decline and defeat you."

King Rat laughs in amusement, "You have guts ninja. You must be a very strong and experienced ninja of a high level to even consider turning me down. Still..." His eyes grow cold as he glares at the ninja, "I would like to see you try where others more powerful than you have attempted and failed."

The ninja pulls out two shurikens from a secret area in his wrists, "One on one, no others." he says as he didn't want anyone else to be at risk including the children.

King Rat takes the challenge with a nod, "You two will not interfere. I will leave the gathering of the children to you two. Do not fail me." He says while never once taking his eyes off the ninja as he had no doubt the ninja would strike if he did so.

Kim takes a moment to say, "Thank you, whoever you are but be cautious. He can use the mystical powers just like the other two."

The ninja nods, "Thank you Mrs. Possible, I already had my suspicions about that. I am Sai, Yori sent me." At the mention of Yori's name, both Kim and Shego both looked relieved before becoming a little worried.

"How did Yori know to send you?" Kim says to Sai. Unfortunately it was at this point King Rat grew tired of their conversation with him loudly saying, "Enough talk! I growing tired of how long all this is taking and I have a mystical land to locate and rule over!" And with that he erupted in mystical power.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you this story so far? Looks like the cavalry is on the way but will they make it there on time? Does King Rat seem as pompous as ever? What do you think of Kim, Shego, and yes even Drakken's odds against THREE mystical powered people as they try to protect the children? What do you think will happen with the phone call to Will Du? And finally, What do you think of what King Rat is going to locate? It doesn't sound good does it?

As usual all votes for my stories, ideas for me to use, suggestions on where to stick King Rat at the end of the story (Maybe S.h.i.e.l.d.'s Cube prison? lol), and suggestions on how MANY times to watch the Official Season 1 and 2 dvd's that Disney released only through the internet? (look at Ebay or Amazon if you don't believe me.)


	13. Chapter 14: Gathering

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 14A: Gathering**

**(In the air)**

Amber taps a button on her control board and her craft starts to slow down just as she announces, "We are approaching our destination and we should have sight of it momentarily so we can..." She trails off as she sees the Stoppable home.

The sudden silence causes the others behind her to move forward and they gasp at the sight of their home. What had been their home for all their lives was now smoking with flames licking visibly at everything. In the distance, fire trucks were seen rushing but it would be another few minutes before they got there.

Mindy growls in both frustration and anger, "No! That... that... OH! King Rat is so going to pay for this!"

Cindy understood how Mindy felt as she could see the Mindy's mystical aura beginning to grow and form around her twin. She was just as angry but she knew that she had to remain calm if there was any hope of her sister calming down before they reached home. "I understand how you feel Mindy. It is my home too but buildings can be rebuilt. Our main concern should be finding out if he is still here and if he succeeded in what he came here to do."

Mindy's eyes go wide and there is a tremor in her voice as she says, "You... you don't think that he got to our family do you? He couldn't... It is impossible to imagine that could... I mean..."

Jesse steps forward and with a firm voice, showing that he too was angry as them since they were his family as well in a sense, "Don't worry Mindy, remember who he was going up against. Your mother and my parents. If memory serves right, your own father said "Hey, it is fun to do the impossible." and your family has a history of doing the impossible doesn't it? So I am asking you to believe that your mother somehow found a way to do the impossible and repel King Rat's attack."

Mindy looks into Jesse's eyes and could see that he firmly believed what he said but then she caught the sight of her home in ruins and she felt the anger swell up inside her once more but this time she was also angry at the thought of King Rat harming or taking her siblings and if that had happened... there would be no place that she wouldn't go to go after King Rat.

Amber touches down and says somberly, "We're here."

Mindy nods to her team, "Let's go then. They are counting on us." Rufina pops up from a pocket and says through her micro-translator, "_**All**_ of us are going."

Amber cries out, "Ew! What is that disgusting, hairless thing?"

Mindy growls, "That's Rufina, and she's helping us. What are you going to do besides complain?" Without even waiting for a reply she jumps from the craft and powers up into her mystical monkey power to move even more quickly than normal. She rushes into the house even as Cindy shouts, "Mindy, wait up for us!"

Cindy sighs, "I swear... she is so hot-headed at times that it makes me wonder how we can even be twin sisters."

Jesse smiles at her, "Trust me, you have your moments when even I can't tell the two of you apart and I know you both very well."

Cindy gasps at her boyfriend, "Jesse! That's almost cruel of you to say!"

Jesse chuckles, "But it is true and you know it. Now let's follow after her quickly. If I know her, she's going to get into trouble and need our help."

Cindy lets out a heavy sigh, "You're right Jesse." She begins running with Jesse matching her stride and pace perfectly.

Amber looks around and notices that Yori had already disappeared and softly says, "Not bad for an old ninja..." She touches a button and a mini-bike pops up from back of her craft and zips around to her side automatically. She climbs on board and zips in after Tri Stoppable.

Pepper grumbles, "You don't suppose she has another of those things do you?"

Jonesy chuckles, "We might be behind but we are pretty quick ninjas."

Pepper nods as she leaps from the craft with Jonesy right beside her but neither one of them touch ground as a hand grabs them both from behind while they're in mid-air and they zip forward fast.

Pepper turns her head, "What... what's going on?"

Xi-Wang smiles at Pepper, which makes her blush a little, "Sorry about this but speed is of the essence and I kinda figured that my tiger speed would help us get there more quickly."

Jonesy rolls his eyes as he thinks, "Oh please, he is such a flirt."

Pepper smiles at Xi-Wang, "Thanks for the help. That's twice you've helped me already."

Jonesy looks at the speed they are traveling at and says, "At this rate we'll never catch up to them. They already have such a big lead."

Xi-Wang looks forward and uses his vision power accidentally before he lets out a primal growl that startles Pepper and Jonesy before they feel him tighten his grip on the both of them. Suddenly his whole body begins to glow and his mystical animal grows around him. Once it is fully formed, he growls like an angry tiger and his speed increases incredibly! He moves so fast that he zips past Amber as if she was standing still and even passes Cindy, Jesse, and even the powered up Mindy!

Mindy shouts, "What speed!" as she watches Xi-Wang zoom past her like a rocket and given that her grandfather and uncles were in the rocket building business, she knew when she saw some serious speed.

Xi-Wang turns into a room to see an unconscious Kim, Sheila, and Drakken but he didn't stop there as his vision had told him where to go next.

Pepper and Jonesy both saw the unconscious people and wonder why they weren't stopping to help before he took off in another direction very quickly.

Just as the trio had left though, another trio arrives with Mindy arriving first. Mindy cries out, "Mother!" and rushes to her mother's side, turning her over since she was face down and shakes her mother in an attempt to wake her.

Kim groans, "No... come back..." before she snaps awake and sees Mindy in her glowing, animal state. She quickly looks around, "Wh-Where is King Rat? Where are the children?"

Mindy looks around quickly and sees Sheila starting to come around, "I-I-I don't see them Mother."

A moment later Cindy and Jesse rush in, "Mother!" Jesse cries out as he runs to Sheila's side and instantly goes to work healing her with his still-uncontrolled power.

A few moments pass before Sheila pushes him off as she growls, "I am fine. Where is that Rat guy and the other two?" She raises her head and looks to where she had last seen her husband and her hands flare as she sees him lying on the ground unconscious, "NO!" She grits her teeth, "That's it! Next time I see King Rat, I am turning him rat ass to ash!"

Jesse runs over and slowly starts to heal his father until he wakes up and says, "I am sorry... I could only stop one of them but three? I couldn't stop them."

Kim stands up with a dangerous, intense fire in her eyes that was greater than Sheila's flaming hands at that moment and growls in such a way that even Sheila and Drew were more than a bit scared, "King Rat is SO not keeping my children!" Just as Amber zooms in through the door and says, "Whoa, what did I miss?"

Xi-Wang zooms quickly with the two ninjas in his arms but in truth to them it seems that he barely even noticed their presence.

Jonesy looks over to Pepper and says, "Where are we going? Weren't the people we were trying to help back there?"

Pepper shrugs, "I don't know but he must have a very good reason to move like this. I can't believe he isn't doing it to just explore the Stoppable underground passages."

Jonesy thinks about what she said and figures that Xi-Wang was probably doing it to catch up to King Rat before he could escape. "I guess so but last time he went up against him, things didn't go so well remember?"

Pepper glares at him, "That was before his training. You saw how he did against Yori and he was nowhere near this charged up."

Xi-Wang suddenly growls and says in a tiger-mixed voice, "We are catching up to them and the children he stole."

Pepper and Jonesy both slowly widen their eyes, "Children? Pep, you don't think he means...?" Jonesy says before Xi-Wang tiger-says, "Kim Stoppable's children, all four of them."

Pepper frowns as she reaches into a pouch to arm herself with Jonesy doing the same as they suddenly knew what was at stake and what they had to do.

They both see a glowing figure moving ahead of them but like them, it was moving very fast. There was a low rumbling growl that came from Xi-Wang as they notice the his glowing figure that surrounded him started to open its mouth and bear the shape of teeth that they both had a feeling would be very solid and very sharp were they to try and touch it.

Jonesy looks over at Pepper, "Whoever they are, they must be moving very fast if even tiger-boy here can't catch up to them.

There is an explosion ahead of them, sending dust at them at a very high speed but they have enough time to pull on their masks and shield their eyes. Before the dust is even gone, they feel Xi-Wang leap through and land back on the surface.

Xi-Wang lets them both go and they both roll into combat positions the moment their feet touch the ground. He doesn't even glance at them, he just... knew that they were ready to back him up. He rushes forward and pounces on the glowing one with the children tied up in each arm and growls, "Let go of them!" with an intense ferocity. It was hard to say which factor it was or perhaps it was a combination of being leaped upon so quickly or the scary growl but the result was dramatic as the four children all fell but before they could hit the ground, the two ninjas leaped forward with quickness and caught them all.

The one in the glowing horse form bucks him off and almost succeeds in punching Xi-Wang, which was a good thing as the mere air pressure alone was enough to dig a small trench in the ground.

It is at this moment Xi-Wang shouts, "Get them out of here quickly! I will try to hold them off!"

Pepper hesitates but with the babies in her arms, she knew that she couldn't fight and defend them safely. She looks at Jonesy who grips the twins in his arms and gives her a silent nod that he would follow her. She glances at Xi-Wang for a moment longer and closes her eyes tightly as she softly says, "Good luck Xi-Wang" before using all her ninja training to move quickly and stealthily so as not to be tracked down easily since her first priority had to be the children. She resists the urge to look behind her even as there is a loud booming sound with the ground shaking hard.

Jonesy looks back as he knew Pepper wouldn't and his eyes widen as the horse one had just done a double fisted attack at Xi-Wang and created a 16 foot wide crater! Fortunately, Xi-Wang had managed to avoid it but was silently glad that he was not the one having to fight such power. He pours what reserves he has into moving faster and passes up Pepper.

Pepper knew her partner very well and if Jonesy was making the effort to pass her up, while carrying two young children as well. Then she knew that whatever he saw or heard scared him and he was not an easy one to scare. She pushes herself harder to move faster and keeps up with Jonesy while taking care of the babies in her arms.

A few moments later Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse show up in front of them and they quickly rush past them before Mindy and Cindy ask each other, "Was that... our kidnapped..." with Jesse finishing for them, "Siblings? I think so!" The trio quickly runs back and stops them from running by getting in front of them.

Mindy stand in front of them with her mystical monkey power surrounding her as she growls, "What are you two doing with them?"

Pepper looks at Mindy and says loudly, "What are you doing with us? You should be going to help Xi-Wang! He is the one who rescued the children and told us to run while he fended off that mystical person."

Jesse nods as he looks at Cindy and Mindy, "We've got to help him."

Just as Mindy turn with Cindy grabbing a hold of Jesse to carry him when Kim and Sheila come zooming forward with Amelia doing the driving on her ride.

Kim cries out, "My babies!" as soon as she sees the babies in Pepper's arms and hops out to run to Pepper and takes them into her arms, kissing them both on the forehead with tears running down her cheeks, "Thank you whoever you are, I owe you a big one."

Pepper sighs in annoyance, "It isn't me you should thank. I was just the Xi-Wang and he is out there right now battling another mystical person all by himself so that Jonesy and I could get away and get the children back to you!"

Sheila looks over at Kim as she smirks, "You know what this means don't you?"

Kim nods as she looks back at her and says, "Yes, time to save the world."

Sheila nods and then says, "As your husband would say, "boo-yah"

Drew drives up Ron's old rocket scooter and says, "What are we all standing around for?" He then spots the children and smiles, "Ah, they're rescued already! Great job you two!"

Sheila shakes her head, "Not quite. There is one more that needs to be rescued. Will you be a good scientist and take them somewhere safe?"

Drew looks at them in confusion but he knew better than to ask something he probably wouldn't understand. So with a heavy sigh, "Sure... fine, I will take them out of here. I'll take them to the old lair #3."

Sheila nods, "That'll do. Thanks Drewby."

Kim turns to Pepper, "Which way?"

Pepper points to the NNE, "That way but be quick, I don't know how long he can last."

Jonesy hands Drew the kids and says, "He won't last long against them. The horse one is pretty powerful and fast, so be careful. Xi-Wang is the tiger one and the one who saved them." He looks at Kim with bold eyes, "Save him if you can."

Kim nods even as Sheila says, "Hey, that is what she does. Now you two go with my husband in case anyone else gets the funny idea to try and take the children away again." Her hands flame up as she adds, "Don't let us down."

Jonesy nods and says, "We won't. I swear by the ninja code that the children will reach the lair you two agreed upon." With Pepper's eyes going wide as she wonders how he could make such a serious as a seppuku promise to someone he didn't even know.

Sheila stares at him as she judges him and says, "Later!" She then turns and hops onto the ride with Amelia and Kim even as Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse already had a head start.

The six of them rush quickly towards Xi-Wang and even though they are a bit away still, they can all see clouds of dust and feel the tremors from the battle with all of them worrying when there is a large trio-colored flash with a heavy tremor that nearly knocks them Cindy and Mindy off their feet if it were not for the agility that they all had using the monkey powers.

Cindy and Mindy both hold each other's hands and combine their powers to rush forward so quickly that even Amelia had to say, "Wow! That's fast!" as she watches them leave them in the dust.

Cindy and Mindy with Jesse in tow come to see King Rat in the cockpit with Xi-Wang nowhere in sight of a very fast jet copter. Mindy screams, "KING RAT!"

King Rat hears her and looks out the window with a cruel smile and waves moments before the jet copter's jet engines ignites and he whooshes away at supersonic speeds.

Mindy growls in anger, "ARGH! I hate it when he gets away!"

At that moment, Kim, Sheila and Amelia pull up with Amelia asking, "Where is this Wang person?"

Sheila looks at Jesse with questioning eyes but he just shakes his head, "No Mother" and she sighs as she puts her flaming hands out in frustration.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened for sure in it. What do you think of Jesse's comment about the twins being hard to tell apart at the beginning? For all you twins out there, have you ever heard or had someone tell you something like that? What do you think of the odds for anyone beating 3 mystical powered people? Obviously not good. What did you think of Kim when she declared that they were not going to keep her children? Just a little bit scary? I got to know though, what do you think of Xi-Wang so far? He risked a *lot* in trying to get Kim Stoppable's children back. Curious question... What do you think Ron's reaction will be when he learns of all this and the guy who saved his children? Any thoughts on the horse powered mystical person? I think that one's identity just might surprise you.

As usual all votes, supporting words, stories of mine you'd like to see continued, and more are always welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14B: Gathering More

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 14B: Gathering More**

**(Lair 3)**

Drew Lipsky lets out a breathe of relief as he puts the babies in a baby crib together and considering that they had just gotten kidnapped, they were pretty quiet. He turns to Jonesy and Pepper, motioning to them to follow him out of the nursery that he had once set up when his wife was pregnant with their first child. Once he shuts the door quietly and begins to walk down the corridor as he says softly, "Thanks for the help you two."

Jonesy nods to Drew and says, "It was my honor. I would never have allowed any harm to come to any children whether they be a stranger's or my own should I one day have them." He looks over at Pepper as he says the last part, which makes her own heart beat faster for a second even if she didn't know why. Drew smirks as he thinks, "Ah, so he's got it bad for the ninja girl... if she's anything like my wife, I hope he knows what he is in for."

Pepper quickly says to Drew, "Don't you worry, we won't let them be kidnapped again!" As she suddenly felt the compulsion to say that.

Drew nods as he waves a hand dismissively, "Yes, yes... but we don't have anything to worry about here. This place is a fortress compared to the home of Kim Stoppable. If anyone makes it this far without setting off any alarms or in general having to some serious damage, I will be very much surprised."

Jonesy looks a Drew and says, "I didn't see any defenses when we arrived."

Drew grins in only the way that a mad scientist could as he says, "That's because I gave the code to let us in. Anyone else would find this lair very difficult to take on. It was designed by Kim Possible's little nerd friend who builds all her gadgets and my wife Sheila and I made my own contributions. So believe me when I tell you this, we are safer than the gold in Fort Knox and I should know... I have tried to break into it before."

Pepper looks around in the room they had walked into and says, "What kind of defenses are there?"

Drew clears his throat and says, "Computer, please activate defense show 14" No sooner than he had spoken those words did a hole in the floor opens up with flames erupting, followed by another wall opening up to shoot a freeze beam that froze the flames in a wall of ice that was quickly smashed by a series of exploding shuriken before the ceiling and floor came together with a loud smashing sound that finished off the remaining ice.

Both ninjas were stunned silent at the display for a few moments before they turned their heads to Drew and he boastfully says, "And that was just a couple of the defenses my wife came up with to take care of intruders and anyone meaning harm."

Pepper cries out, "Just what possible reason could you need such defenses for in the first place?"

"Calm down Pep..." Jonesy says as he puts a hand on her shoulder even as he wondered the same thing but was taking it more calmly as he figured that it was not their place to know.

Drew jumps at the shout and immediately blinks and growls, "We were not always friends with Kim Possible, in fact there were a number of times we've actually tried to kill them! We didn't make many friends and so when my little Sheila got pregnant, we became worried that others might try to take advantage of her or pay her back by harming her and making her lose the baby! The defenses were to ensure that didn't happen!"

Behind them twin flaming orbs ignited in the darkened corridor and the ninjas immediately hear the crackle of the flames, turning with weapons ready before Sheila steps out of the shadows and says, "Our fears were justified as someone **did** try to hurt us but with the help of Kim Possible and her husband, we were able to teach them a lesson to all that might try to mess with a pregnant woman."

Jonesy glances at Pepper who glances back, as they shared a thought, "She snuck up on us! She is very dangerous and stealthy!"

Drew snorts and sharply nods, "That's right and I taught them the fury of a mad scientist when defending his woman!"

Sheila puts out her hands as she smirks and comes to a stop in front of Drew before she says, "Kicking them while they were down after the defeat hardly counts."

Drew snorts and angrily retorts, "I kicked very hard, very thank you!"

Sheila smiles and kisses Drew on the lips, "I know, I was there."

Kim Possible and the others walk forward and she looks at Drew, "Are my children...?"

Drew tilts his head back in the direction of the nursery, "The babies are sleeping. I am guessing that they are used to that kind of chaos or something."

Kim looks around before she says, "And the others?"

Jonesy says, "They are in the playroom not far from the nursery. I can take you to them if you wish."

Kim nods as she holds her hands, looking very vulnerable and wishing that Ron was there with her before she suddenly feels the ground tremble and red lights started to appear. "The silent alarm! Please don't tell me he's come back!"

As if to put Kim's thoughts to voice, Sheila growls loudly with her hands flaming up immediately, "If that's the rat-freak, I am going to hurt him so badly, his great, great, great grandchildren will be feeling it!"

Drew walks over to a wall and says, "Computer, show me the intruder!" and a computerized voice that sounded like Kim then says, "You didn't say please." He then snaps and shouts, "Fine! Please show me the intruder and make it quick!" The computer voice says, "Don't be so huffy about it. The defenses are doing fine." A screen comes out of the wall and shows the broken entrance with robotic arms holding onto a squirming Ron Stoppable.

Kim quickly says, "Uh-oh..." making them all look at her, "Ron's not going to stop and since he obviously forgot the way to shut off the defenses, he's going to fight his way in." As to prove her point, Ron flares up into his full mystical monkey power and just rips the robotic arms out of the walls, leaving sparking holes.

Drew cries out, "He's going to damage all my defenses at this rate! Computer, turn them off and guide him to us! Please!" He remembers to say that last word after the last time.

The computer voice sweetly says, "Sure thing and thank you for saying please."

Drew grumbles something in a mocking way even as the screen shows another screen with a computerized Kim appearing next to Ron. They had no sound so they could only guess that Ron was being told to follow it to the others before a hologram appears and starts to lead him forward.

Jesse, Cindy and Mindy run into the room as Mindy says, "Did anyone feel that Earthquake?" Mindy then sees Ron on the screen and says happily, "Yay, father's here! I guess he finally checked his voicemail!"

Drew growls in frustration but he didn't say anything as he couldn't blame Ron for acting the way he did if he had just learned his children had been kidnapped by King Rat and some other mystical powered people. Nothing on Earth would have stopped him as well from making sure that they were all right either.

Ron shows up soon enough and as soon as he sees his wife Kim, he sprints to her and wraps his arms around her, "I am so sorry I wasn't there Kim!" he says to her while squeezing her to him.

Kim felt much better now that Ron held her and she squeezes him back, "It is ok Ron. We got them back all safe and unharmed thanks to a new friend."

Ron doesn't let go of Kim but he says, "Really? Cool, where is the one who got my kids back? I'd like to thank them."

There is tense silence that follows the question and Ron says with puzzlement in his voice, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Mindy starts slowly, "Father... he's not here."

Ron looks at Mindy as he says, "Why? Was he hurt or something?"

Kim pulls back in Ron's arms and gazes into his arms, "Ron, we think he was kidnapped by King Rat after he saved them."

Ron looks at Kim in surprise for the longest time before he says, "Let me see if I have this right. King Rat kidnapped our kids, and then the one responsible for their recovery was kidnapped by the same jerk? Was he doing all of this alone?"

Jonesy steps forward and says, "No, Pepper and myself were with him but King Rat put up resistance after we recovered the two twins and so he stayed behind all by himself while he told us to run with them. He was very brave."

Pepper steps up beside Jonesy and says, "We might not have gotten away if it was not for him. We ran until we met up with the others. After making sure the kids were off to here, your family ran to help him."

Mindy walks over to her father gazes at him with sadness as she says, "We all moved as quickly as we could but when we got there, King Rat was taking off in a jet-copter and Xi-Wang was nowhere to be seen."

Cindy is standing by Jesse as she says, "It seems King Rat has gotten what he was after anyway. Another mystical powered person for his conquest of the world."

Amelia then walks up from the corridor as she says, "He won't stay in King Rat's clutches for too long. We have eyes everywhere and when he pops up, we will do everything in our power to recover him."

Ron looks at Amelia with confusion about who she was and what she was doing in the lair but what she said made sense. "Yeah, and this time I'll be there to join the fight and we'll see how he does against an angry father who also happens to be a Monkey Master!"

Kim slips out of Ron's arms and says firmly, "Ron, it won't be that simple! We're talking about a guy with mystical rat powers, a horse-powered person, and a snake person! If somehow manages to sway Xi-Wang to his side somehow, then he's going to have a tiger-powered person and I don't know about but that's too much even for you Ron!"

Mindy runs up to her parents and quickly says, "But he won't be alone! Tri Stoppable will be there to help and we all have powers too!"

Cindy walks up as she says, "And what about the snake girl and your intense fear of snakes?"

Mindy's eyes go a bit wide at the mention of snakes before she visibly struggles with her fear and says, "Well... you don't have that fear, you can take her on and I'll take on the horse one."

Jesse walks to stand beside Cindy as he says, "So your father can take on King Rat I imagine, and then who's left to take on Xi-Wang? Me?"

Mindy snorts and says, "Like you couldn't defeat him. You have more training and skill than he does."

Cindy glares at her twin, "Xi-Wang never fought seriously against him and..." Mindy cuts her off as she says, "That's because you got angry and interrupted things since you're so afraid of losing Jesse!" With Cindy shouting, "That's right! I am afraid of losing him! Do you know how much it hurt me when I saw him die? Every last bit of him GONE? Because of me? For me? It was insanely painful!"

Ron grabs them both by the shoulders and separates the two of them as he firmly says, "Girls! Girls! Calm down, we'll figure out something when the time comes. Right now we need to figure out a way to get the guy back and stop King Rat from doing whatever it is that he's planning but if we're all fighting like this, then he's already won!"

Cindy and Mindy continue to glare at each other for a bit longer before Mindy takes a deep breath and says, "You're right father. Sorry Cindy. You're right but Jesse's my best friend and I know that if I'd seen what you saw, I would be just as worried too but I didn't. Sorry."

Cindy lets out a sad sigh before she says to her sister, "I wouldn't wish for you or anyone I care about to ever have to go through what I went through. It was the most horrible and scary thing in the world for me to watch Jesse fight and give his life for me, not once but twice. I am still not even sure why or how he came back but I am just going to be thankful that he is for the rest of my life. So there is no need to apologize." She wipes away some tears that had formed while telling her.

Amelia crosses her arms in front of her and says impatiently to Mindy, "So when are we going to rescue him? When we're all old like your parents?"

Kim frowns at Amelia as does Ron before he says, "Kim was kicking butt and taking names long before you and she still could, so I'd watch that tone whoever you are!"

Amelia smirks and says to Ron, "I am Amelia, the head ninja and leader of my ninja school." Even as she then looks around and says, "Has anyone seen Yori?" Ron was wondering if it was a secret ninja school like the one that trained him.

**(Aboard the jet-copter)**

A shadow begins to move in the corner, stretching out until it takes the form of a woman. It is Yori as she silently steps out and looks around, watching carefully for signs of anyone. She had to admit that it was a very nice jet-copter but she was most concerned with King Rat and his associates. She had no idea what was going on or where they were headed but she knew that it would only be a matter of time before they reached their destination and then she would communicate with Ron-san as to where she was.

Hearing something, she goes slides back into the shadows from where she had hidden earlier and watches as someone approaches her location, only to stop before the shadow and open a cabinet that was holding some parachutes. She counts that the woman took four parachutes from it and wonders why since she had only counted on King Rat, the Snake woman(who was grabbing the chutes), and the Horse one getting on the jet-copter while Xi-Wang kept them busy as she snuck aboard.

The cabinet is closed and she walks off, leaving Yori to worry about their destination.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what you think of Jonesy saying he would never allow harm to come to kids and Pepper's reaction. What do you think of Ron forgetting the code for the lair and fighting his way in? Was it believable? What do you think is going to happen with Xi-Wang? Will he be turned to the dark side? What mystical animal do you think will show up next? Do you want the next mystical person on the good guy side or King Rat's side?

As usual all thoughts, votes, questions, ideas, character submissions for the next mystical person (all characters will be given credit if used so here's your chance!) and more are all welcome.


	15. Chapter 15: Next Surprise!

**KP All Grown Up 3: Mystical Zodiac War**

**AN:** A story about the mystical animals and the people in the KP universe and the desire to prove who is the TOP mystical animal of the Chinese Zodiac! Starting with King Rat(Rat), Mindy(Monkey), Karen from M.A.S.K.(Snake), and Xi-Wang(Tiger)

**Chapter 15: Next Surprise**

**(Lair 3)**

Sheila says, "Wherever you guys go, I am coming with you! I have some payback to dish out."

Jesse turns to his mother and says, "What about Jamie?"

Sheila sigh-growls, "You're right. Ok, she comes here to help Drew with the kids then."

Jesse rolls his eyes as he says, "Oh, she will just _**love**_ that idea. No internet, no phone, no friends, nothing for her to do."

Sheila glares at him and says, "Tough, she will just have to deal with it because family comes first. Besides she loves the kids, so it should all work out."

Jesse sighs and just nods, hoping that it truly did work out.

**(Later)**

Jamie shows up with a suitcase and a laptop bag, all of which she puts on her bed that was really a spare room that had been made for Kim and Ron to stay in. She looks around at the old furniture and lets out a sigh. She liked old stuff but the furniture seemed so... year 2000-ish. She was glad that her parents at least dusted things off so she wouldn't be coughing up dust for the next hour.

Jesse walks into the room and says, "Hey there sis, glad you could make it!" He walks up and gives her a big hug and then lets go as he steps back. "So do you think you will be ok here with just father and Kim's little ones? You know one of them a master of escaping so I'd keep a very close eye on that one."

Jamie laughs, "Oh, she only tries to escape when she is feeling left out, angry, or bored and you know we get along just fine so I don't think there will be any escaping this time."

Jesse looks at her with all seriousness as he says, "I am serious. King Rat has already tried to kidnap them once before for his own evil purposes. Please keep them safe. I don't want to have to come back and find out that he got to them. Because if I come back and..." He is silenced by his sister putting her hand over his mouth and saying, "Jeeze, will you shut up? I know what's at stake and don't worry. I can handle them. You just go out there and rescue that guy who saved them, ok? He sounds like a guy we really should have on our side and I won't forgive you if you can't, ok? Ok."

Jamie steps back and wipes her hand off with mild disgust, "Now go do that save the world thing you guys do so well and hurry back ok?"

Jesse nods and turns to the door, about to go out when he stops and looks over his shoulder and says, "I don't want to come back and find out that anything's happened to you or father either. Please don't get hurt."

Jamie frowns at her older brother and makes a shoo'ing motion with her hands as she says, "We'll be fine! I doubt anyone knows about this place outside of our two families. Now shoo! I have stuff to do bro!"

Jesse nods and walks out to join a waiting Cindy and Mindy. Cindy says, "Are you all right?" Mindy adds in, "You don't look good, something on your mind?"

Jesse sighs and says, "Yes, no... I don't know. I am just worried about my sister. You know how she is and I am not sure she's taking this King Rat situation seriously enough." He looks at the two with worried eyes, "It is just a gut feeling but it is telling me to be more worried."

Cindy says softly, "If you think you need to stay here, we will understand. Won't we Mindy?"

Mindy nods, "Yeah, even if she's in a tough fortress that your parents call a lair." She gets a swift kick from Cindy and cries out, "OW!"

Jesse was no fool, he knew that he had no real reason to even think that King Rat would want to hurt his sister since he was after mystical people. He also know that if they were going to stop King Rat's plans they had to be a strong team, yet he couldn't help his gut feeling and prays that he wasn't making a mistake as he says, "No, we're covered here and like she said. There aren't a lot of people in the world who even know about this place. If there was anything my parents were good at in their day, it was hiding from people who wanted to put them in jail." He then smiles at them, "Usually your parents if I might add."

They both laugh before Cindy says, "True enough. That should tell you that if our parents couldn't find them, then King Rat will have a next to impossible time of doing it."

Mindy nods in agreement and says, "Now come on, we need to rescue the guy. You're going to need someone as best man at your wedding." She grins big as she gets the shocked looked on their faces, which then led to embarrassment but no denials about that future. She was not surprised by the response as she had no doubt that those two would get married one day because they were so close and in so much love.

Just then Ron walks up and says, "Hey, what's everyone standing around for? We're all set to go after King Rat." He stops as he sees Jesse looking at the floor as he tries to obviously avoid something while Cindy is blushing with Mindy looking very self-satisfied about something. He hmms as he thinks about it and says, "Mindy, I don't know what you said but now isn't the time to be messing with your sister. We've got a villain to stop!"

Mindy starts walking and says in her sweetest and most child-like voice, "Coming daddy!" before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from the recovering couple.

Once they are gone Jesse says, "Uh, your sister is quite the kidder isn't she?" He brings his eyes up to look at Cindy who raises her eyes up and glances to the left before brushing some stray hair out of her face and puts it behind her ear as she says, "Y-yeah... she sure has an active imagination. She gets that from father you know." They both just stand there gazing into each other's eyes for a bit.

They aren't aware of how much time passes, or the fact that they are observed by any others as they pass by. It isn't until Jamie comes out of her room, being done from unpacking her stuff that they are aware of how much time has passed because that is when Jamie clears her throat loudly and says, "Good grief... don't tell me that you two have been staring googly-eyed at each other the whole time I have been unpacking!"

Jamie says as she struts past her brother, "Oh, and just in case you don't know, everyone can already see that you two are like SO into each other that I wouldn't be surprised if people are betting when you two get married." With that said, she leaves the brightly blushing couple alone to go visit the kids.

**(Meanwhile)**

Yori managed to fashion a makeshift parachute that was sturdy enough for her to follow the others but she did not like what she saw. It was an ancient temple within a inactive that was so old that it would have been built as soon as it was cool enough to build it seemed. She follows them and wonders why Xi-Wang was not fighting them in the least and that part made her uneasy.

King Rat looks up at the temple and grins in only a way that spelled doom for people from Yori's experience. "Excellent! Thanks to our expert here, we have finally found the grounds upon which all mystical animals shall come to be recognized as the true rulers of all mankind!"

Yori's eyes narrow at King Rat as she did not like those words and stealthily moves closer to hear better and act if necessary.

King Rat looks around and powers up visibly into his rat power, creating the rat-shaped form around himself. This causes the temple to respond by glowing, almost pulsing alive as if beating with his heartbeat and a very large floor icon glows from within the temple. Making the unique color of his rat power flow through the walls until a room that had been created just for one such as his power glows and stone rat eyes that were as big as a person began to glow and from the open mouths of the statues a rat-like sound was beginning to emerge while the tail of each statue also began to move.

Yori felt a pit growing in her stomach as she watched in silence, knowing that she had an idea of exactly where they were even though such knowledge was supposed to not exist outside of the secret ninja school. She knew that she had to contact the others but the question was how to do so without alerting the others that she was there.

King Rat enters the temple, looking around and watching how everything seemed to respond to his power. Just being in the temple made him feel even more powerful somehow. He knew that once he claimed the throne, he would become all-powerful and unstoppable.

The others just followed him in silence, overwhelmed by all that they saw and were a bit worried as the eyes of the many animal statues all turned to watch their passage. When Xi-Wang turned his head to look back after walking past a number of them, he saw that even their stone heads had turned to watch them.

Xi-Wang walks much faster after seeing that until he catches up to King Rat and clears his throat before he says, "Um... just what are we doing here at this temple? How is this place going to help you?"

King Rat ignores him until they reach the throne room doors which were closed and says, "This is where the seat of power for the true master of all mystical animals is. The person who sits upon the throne is the one who has the power to reshape the Earth itself to their will. Truly a wonderful place to conquer the world from."

Xi-Wang clenches his fist before relaxing it and says, "Isn't there some kind of mystical safeguards in place to prevent just anyone sitting in it?"

King Rat turns to look at Xi-Wang for a bit with cold eyes before he finally says, "Yes, the first barrier are these doors. Isn't that right Larry Stone?"

Stone walks up and studies the door closely, "Yes, there are mystical barriers here that would prevent anyone from entering. To get through here you will need to bring all the mystical ones here and defeat them. Only then will you have been recognized and the throne will become all yours to rule."

King Rat then says, "You mentioned a way to summon all of them here as well, did you not? Where is it in the temple and how do I do it?" He just stares at Stone as he then consults some of the materials that he'd brought along with him. He was a ruler and knew patience, so he waited until the man finally found his answer.

Stone says, "Ok... I think I know where it is. Follow me." He looks around at everything but watches for that one thing that would lead him to what he sought. He eventually finds the markings on the wall and follows it to an extremely large chamber that was easily the size of 5 football fields. He continues on past it to the side where in a room that had two things within in. One was a gong that was easily 3 stories tall with a hammer that was human sized leaning against the side of it. The second thing was a bell-like thing with no hammer in the middle that was attached to a device that appeared to give it a 360 degree of rotation and total movement around the gong as well.

Stone stops after walking in the room, muttering to himself as he went through his materials while King Rat and the others looked around.

Xi-Wang walks up to the gong and says, "Now that has got to be the biggest gong I've ever seen."

Stone walks over to the hammer and says, "I need someone to pick this up, without mystical powers that hammer will be extremely heavy. In mystical hands it will..." He doesn't get a chance to finish as Xi-Wang gives it a yank, thinking it would be very heavy since it was made of stone and ends up crying out as he falls onto his rear because it was so light! Stone sighs and says, "Next time let me finish will you? The hammer will be light in the hands of anyone with mystical powers, whether they're using them or not."

King Rat walks over and snatches it from Xi-Wang and then turns to Stone and says, "Now tell me what else the documents say."

Stone huffs a bit at being ordered like that before he says, "Well, if you hit only one of them. It will only sound the start of the contest battle. Hitting the other will summon it and hitting the two together in the right sequence will freeze any non-powered people or ones without a protection amulet or something like it wherever they are in the world for an uninterrupted battle."

King Rat lifts the hammer to his shoulder and says, "What is the order in which to do all of this?"

Stone looks at his material for a second and says, "Hitting the bell shaped one 12 times, the number of all the mystical animals that exist will summon them and they'll have no choice to come. Hitting the gong once will start the contest but that should only be done when all of them are here."

King Rat hands the hammer to the horse person as he says to Stone, "What of the uninterrupted battle method?"

Stone looks at King Rat a little nervously, "You have to hit the bell and then the gong each once for 12 times. I must remind you that doing so will freeze people and the results could be catastrophic."

King Rat grins at him at him before he says, "I don't care. No one must interrupt my ascension as King of all the mystical animals! I am certain that Team Possible-Stoppable and Tri Stoppable will try to stop me and I can't have that."

Stone then says, "But they have mystical animal powers, won't they be unaffected?"

Stone nods and says, "Yes, but not all of them. Only the ones with the monkey powers and without the others, they will be all the easier to defeat."

Xi-Wang says, "I don't know... there's a lot of them. They outnumber us don't they?"

Stone turns his head to Xi-Wang and says, "Yes but once the battle gone has sounded, only one of them will have any power. The one who is the chosen one to fight."

Karen hiss-says, "I still don't like it. They are all experienced fighters, powers or no."

Xi-Wang nods in agreement with Karen, "I agree with the snake girl, they are all very tough. I have even fought Tri Stoppable myself."

King Rat says, "Start hitting the bell to summon them." He then moves swiftly and grabs Xi-Wang as he growls, "I *know* about Tri Stoppable and Team Possible-Stoppable! I have fought them both already as well!" He lifts Xi-Wang off the ground single handed as he says, "A pair of them from Tri Stoppable have even fought me in my own castle and humiliated me! For that I shall see them broken and destroyed most painfully! This I swear!" He then drops Xi-Wang, leaving him to cough on the ground as he rubs his throat.

As the bell begins to ring, King Rat gazes into the distance and says, "I have a plan to deal with them and then they will pay for foiling my plans."

Yori sneaks away at that point and sends a signal as weak as it was through the mouth of the volcano and says into the microphone of the radio, "It is a trap. Do not come to the volcano. King Rat has a way to freeze all non-mystical people in the world and if you are not here, then he can not be freezing them."

Suddenly from behind, Yori feels a breeze and turns around to see King Rat staring down at her from her crouched position. He says very loudly, "Oh don't stop on my account. Do continue with your report ninja. I want them to know exactly what they are walking into."

Yori moves quickly and reaches to grab him when Karen grabs both her wrists with the lightning speed of a cobra snake and she looks at Karen even as King Rat says, "Night ninja!" The last thing Yori sees as she looks back at King Rat is his smug face and the fist that strikes her hard enough to knock her out in a single blow.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Jamie showing up at the lair? Could things get any more embarrassing for Cindy and Jesse? It looks like King Rat is going to step things up and you will get to find out just who every mystical powered person on Earth is as King Rat plays the Pied Piper! (Oh the irony huh? A rat playing as the piper!) What do you think Xi-Wang is doing with King Rat? Things don't look good for Yori do they?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, blur cheat codes, and story ideas are welcome.


End file.
